War and Peace
by I Kamui'd your ass
Summary: This is the story of Otsutsuki Naruto. Watch him through the journey of his life. How he struggled, how he rose from nothing to something and changed the shinobi world. Will he bring salvation or destruction? To find out, read the story. Smart!Naruto, Powerful!Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**######################**

**War and Peace**

**######################**

**Chapter: 01: Naruto**

**######################**

* * *

_**Konohagakure no Sato**_

_"In this world, wherever there is light - there are also shadows. As long as the concept of winners exists, there must also be losers. The selfish desire of wanting to maintain peace causes wars, and hatred is born to protect love."_

Inquisitive golden pupil-less eyes read the lines above with a careful gaze.

"_\- Uchiha Madara"_

The person sat there with a thoughtful look. Closing the book which was titled _'The Art of War'_ written by the most powerful Uchiha to ever exist, Uchiha Madara himself.

The person looked out of the window and saw that the sun had not risen yet. He stood up, moonlight striking his face, making it look even paler than it already was. Golden eyes sparkled in the moonlight with equally sparkling silver hairs. He moved with a grace not possible for any human being and put the book from where he took it.

He exited the big building like a ghost, making no sound at all and disappeared in the endless abyss of the night.

* * *

_**Next Day**_

The Shinobi Academy was bustling with activities, the new session had started for the wannabe-ninjas. Parents were saying goodbyes to their kids for the day, children were running, giggling, laughing and whatnot. Teachers were preparing for the classes. Random ninjas on the streets and rooftops allowed a small smile to creep onto their faces. Everything was normal.

In the classroom for the first year of the senior academy, golden pupil-less eyes looked outside the window. He was the sole person in the classroom but soon the classroom started to fill in and the said person started observing the people.

Soon all the seats were filled except for the two seats on his desk. He didn't mind it, it did hurt before but he was used to it by now.

The instructor came into the class and yelled to gain the children's attention. He was the same teacher who used to teach them before, Iruka Umino. He was a nice teacher who did not discriminate any student and cared for all them equally.

He took out a book from his bag, the only book which he has bought with his own money, well… it sucked to be poor but he can't do anything about it, at least not now. The book was named _'The tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja'._

The only reason he bought the book the book with his cherished money was because he could relate to the main character who had suffered in his life just like him…

"Otsutsuki Naruto!" Called out Iruka.

"Present!"

Oh well… maybe also because the main character shared his name.

The problem in the novel was that, that it was just toooooo idealistic. The main character was just too forgiving even to the one who just tried to assassinate him. That was just plain stupid!

'I don't know what Jiraiya of the Sannin was smoking while writing this!' thought Naruto.

But the story had some good points, 'Peace through co-operation and understanding.' It was something he once read in the book _'Struggles for Peace'_ written by Senju Hashirama. It was a fascinating way to approach peace but maybe too idealistic in their world. He didn't know what to think of it, if it was possible, then it was the best choice but he wondered if Hashirama Senju, hailed as the _'Shinobi no Kami'_, could not pull this off, what was the chance of anybody else doing it. Right?! These people didn't listen to the _god, _would they listen to a common man? Nah, not happening.

He closed the book when he heard Iruka shouting at none other than the _dobe_ of the class, Uzumaki Natsumi. Other children were snickering and giggling at her expense.

"But I'm tellin' ya sensei, she started it first, dattebayo!" whined Natsumi.

Iruka sighed and said, "Just go to your seat and don't disturb Satsuki or anybody else while I am teaching, am I clear?" She huffed and went back to sit beside Shikamaru Nara.

Naruto's eyes wandered around the classroom and settled on the back of the last loyal Uchiha, Uchiha Satsuki. After the Uchiha Massacre which was carried out by none other than her brother and a prodigy which comes only once in a generation, Itachi Uchiha.

She was never the same after that night. He had observed her before the massacre, even then she was not an outgoing or loud girl by any means but now her eyes held a certain coldness in them and… she brooded a lot, really A LOT! It wasn't healthy to brood so much!

He could understand a part of her pain but only a _part._ He sometimes wondered what he would have done if he was in her place, he probably would have become insane. People literally worshipped her, girls in their class idolized her, boys swooned over her but nobody wanted to _know_ her. Were people really this insensitive, they pitied her but it clearly angered her even more. She didn't need pity, what she _needed_ was a friend, he could see it in her eyes. But what confused him more was the fact that she did not _want_ to be a friend of Natsumi even when the knucklehead was the only one with no ulterior motives. She was always harsh on Natsumi. He wondered, was he wrong that she needed a friend. This girl definitely was confusing.

His eyes shifted again to the blonde knucklehead. She was an anomaly, everybody ignored her, belittled her or downright hated her but even then she will always grin like nothing bad has happened. Konoha hated her, it was a fact. He didn't know why but they hated her. Some even called her demon. He wondered, were _they_ the one who were real demons to call a child, who was filled with so much of positive energy that you could see the energy radiate from her, a demon. People in Konoha preached The Will of Fire, even then they outright hated a child. Were these people worth protecting for the cost of your life?! He didn't know and he didn't like it a bit.

Both the girls stood out from the crowd, he could feel something in them, there was something different about them. He didn't know what but he was sure the feeling they gave him was different from other people. Maybe he was just overthinking.

He sighed.

'Why am I sighing like an old coot?!'

_Riiiiinnnnnggggggggg…_

The bell rang and the instructor took them to the training fields of the academy.

From this year they will start learning Shurikenjutsu. Till now they have only been taught Taijutsu, History, Mathematics and Language. The instructor gave them a tutorial of the stances for throwing shuriken and kunai. It was a different thing to just look it up in a book and another in practical. It was…hard, but he will eventually master it.

He was surprised to see that he was the one who scored the highest points. Only two of the ten shuriken were not embedded in the bull's eye.

Some of the boys were saying that it was just a fluke, he didn't pay them any mind.

He took the shurikens and started throwing them. Only one hit the bull's eye this time and some did not even hit the board.

"Ha! See, it was just a fluke!" yelled a boy. All of them started snickering and laughing.

Iruka shut them up with a yell and Naruto walked towards the crowd to let the next person do the exercise.

Naruto stood beside Shikamru who muttered a _'Troublesome'_. He just smiled at the Nara Boy.

It came as no surprise when the best score was gained by Satsuki. She was a prodigy, people said. Who was he to question them?

The day went by and Naruto found himself in his apartment, if a cave can be called that. He was poor and he wasn't denying it. Well, how can a nine year old boy earn? Simple, he cannot earn. But nobody said you cannot steal. Well, they _did say _you _should not_ steal. But who cares, he had to survive and he wasn't going to the orphanage. You could not sneak out of the orphanage at night and go to the library, he loved the library. And living in a cave was far more convenient for him. He could steal very easily from even the shinobis, civillians didn't even give him the thrill anymore. Life was far more interesting this way. And he didn't sleep in the cave because he spent his night at the library. He rarely ever slept, maybe once or twice in a month.

He looked at his stash of food, Ramen. Yeah, he loooooved ramen, he particularly didn't need food, he had never starved even after two weeks of eating nothing, but ramen was just too good. He would steal ramen cups of different flavours every alternate day. It was truly the food of gods!(A/N: Pun intended. Otsutsukis _are_ gods and Naruto is an Otsutsuki. ;))

He only needed money for clothes, because he liked only the clothes made up of the finest materials. And you cannot steal costly clothes and wear them in public, you will be caught. He was speaking from experience.

At the moment he was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a black Konoha's symbol on the back with black shinobi pants. They were made of the finest material. They were smooth yet strong. He payed a fortune after all. Well, it wasn't his money but he did made an effort to steal it, which counts. Right?!

He glanced at the mirror which he had created from plain glass by painting one side with silver, both of which he stole. It wasn't perfect but was big enough for him. After all you cannot steal this big of a mirror from a shop. So, he just looked up a book to know how to create a mirror and found an easy way. So, he stole a plain glass slab from the construction site, nobody was going to count them after all.

In the mirror he could see his form, white hairs, golden pupil-less eyes, pale skin bordering pure white, his white shirt black pants and sandals but what stood out the most were two protrusions that grew from the back of his head and wrapped around his forehead, with a small gap in-between them and a spike going upwards on each of the horns.

He used to hate these horns, other children used to bully him and call him a monster, a demon and whatnot. But now he thought of them as a part that described him, that made him different from others, they identified him! He didn't want to be just someone who lived a pathetic life and died pathetically. He wanted to become different, he wanted to be recognised like the Yondaime Hokage, to be known far and wide like the Shodaime Hokage, to be respected like the Sandaime Hokage, to be feared like Uchiha Madara and above anything else to be able to protect his home and comrades from danger even at the cost of his life like the Nidaime Hokage.

He may not like the way people did things in Konoha, but it was his home and this fact could not change. He loved his village and will do anything to protect it. Because you are supposed to protect the things you love. Right?!

'_She_ said she protected me because she loved me…'

He exited his _apartment _and went towards the forest behind the Hokage Monument to practice his taijutsu katas. He had mastered the academy style and it didn't suit him. He had tried the Intercepting fist of Uchiha clan by copying stances of Satsuki but it did not suit him either, he tried Inuzuka style, Akimichi style, etc etc etc… but nothing worked until he copied some stances of Gentle fist from Hyuuga Hinata. It fitted him like butter with bread. It came to him like a second nature, it was just too easy for him. This happened a year ago. Now, he knew the real reason why it fitted him.

"Byakugan!" he muttered quietly under his breath.

He used his byakugan to spy on the Hyuuga clan members who were practicing their katas. Now, they would not notice him using byakugan from 5km away until they know that he is watching them which they certainly did not know. His Byakugan was surely superior to their's since he could see as far as he wants, chakra was the only limit but for the Hyuugas the maximum range was 50km. Heck, he had even seen the surface of the moon, believed to be 400,000km away, which was nothing but grey sand, how boring! But what interested him was that the moon was hollow at its centre, like something used to be there but no more exists there. It was different from Earth's centre which was so bright that when he looked at it he was blind for the next 2 hours! It sucked to not be able to see!

He sometimes even searched for different hidden villages, but they were just so…. Hidden! He had only located Sunagakure and Kumogakure. While he did not pay attention to Sunagakure he did watch the Raikage training with his brother every week. How did he know that whom he was watching was the Raikage and his brother? Well, he knew how the Raikage looked from a book about the Kages of the different Hidden villges and he could read lips, it was one of the things which they taught at academy and his Byakugan helped him…somewhat.

He had tried to recreate Raiton no Yoroi with very less chakra so that nobody senses him. He did sustain it for 2 seconds but that was all. More chakra was needed and he did not want ANBU running after him.

'I really need to learn some fuinjutsu man!' thought Naruto after he finished with his taijutsu training.

He started jogging towards the library. He wanted to complete the book written by the Sannin by today night. And the civilian section was good enough for reading the book until the library closed. Then he will just sneak into the Shinobi section, it was just too easy to bypass the security.

Ahhhh… just a normal day in the life of Otsutsuki Naruto.

* * *

_**Next day**_

Naruto was looking out of the same window of his classroom as yesterday but if anyone looked at him, they could clearly see the signs of annoyance on his face. Yeah, he was annoyed.

'Tch, I should have known that my life in here wouldn't be so easy. Now, what to do…what to do… maybe I should try to become the best in the class but then I will have to show more of my skills but I cannot risk being the deadlast, because if I messed up just for once I will either fail or get a crappy team. And I certainly can't become the _Kunoichi of the Year_! I don't want to show my skills…ugh… what to do?! Dammit!'

He tried to cool his head down by taking deep breaths. Once cooled down he thought, 'I will try for the Rookie of the Year.' And sighed. Life was just too hard. Now he will have to become the best in their year without showing much of my skills.

It was good that he came across a file that contained the information about all the previous graduates from the academy in the library. That was one fat book! But what what he noticed was that the best sensei was always given to the team with the rookie of the year, kunoichi of the year and the dead last. And Naruto was a prideful man, he wouldn't take a sensei weaker than him, now, would he?!

"Otsutsuki Naruto!" Shouted Iruka.

"Present!"

The class laughed at this.

He was confused, 'Why are they laughing, I didn't say anything fu-' then realization struck him, 'Oh I did! The attendance was taken 2 periods ago!'

"This was the 5th time I shouted for you Naruto and what you give as a response is a 'present!'. Now, answer the damn question!" shouted Iruka again.

"Ah… sorry sensei, I didn't listen the question, can you repeat it please." Said Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

A tick mark appeared on Iruka's forehead, "Out! You will stand out of the class for next 3 periods." Shouted Iruka yet again.

"Bu-" before Naruto can defend himself Iruka was by his seat, grabbed him and kicked him out of the class.

Standing in the corridor, Naruto sighed dejectedly, 'Too much for becoming Rookie of the Year.'

**######################**

* * *

**######################**

A/N: Thanks for reading the 1st chapter of my story. Be sure to post a review. Structured criticism is appreciated. Please tell me if I can improve my writing style, I would love some suggestions. If there are inconsistencies in the fic please review, I would try to solve them.

The story will gradually become more serious but some amount of humour will be there, because, well, I ain't here to take out my angst or something. I am writing this so I can share with you all the idea that I happened come across. Well, I hope you enjoy it and follow it to its end.

In the next chapter I will use the perspective of Natsumi Uzumaki and in the 3rd chapter, Satsuki Uchiha. After that, it will be all out action and game of mind and strength with humour and a touch of romance.

There will be character developments, I have some ideas for future arcs.

Mysteries surrounding Naruto will be revealed later on through different arcs. _'She'_ will be revealed soon as will be some of the powers of Naruto and don't worry Naruto won't be godlike from the start.

I also wanted to state that I have not seen any ninja who had a biography, surely Hashirama's and Madara's would have sold in millions. They probably would have written something for the coming generation right? But we don't see this in the cannon. Well, books are a very important source of knowledge and I have exploited this aspect in my story. You can see in this chapter that Naruto's ideals are not yet clear but are developing and books are helping him make his own philosophy. So, yeah, books will be quite important in character development in this story but not the only elemnt.

**Naruto's range for his Byakugan is limitless and is far more superior to any Hyuuga but it needs more chakra to see farther and his brain takes a lot of strain because the byakugan has359 degrees of field of view.**

And for a fact, Nidaime Hokage was the BEST HOKAGE!(Of course excluding Naruto!)

BYE BYE!

**######################**


	2. Chapter 2

**lord 7****th****: Thanks man! To know that Naruto is the Rookie of the year or not, just read the chapter and for pairing…I don't know ;) Hope you enjoy it.**

**Ezeakel: Thanks man! And yeah I will keep those facts in my mind. Hope you enjoy:)**

**WindyCitySlayer1: Here it is, I present you…-**

* * *

**######################**

**War and Peace**

**######################**

**Chapter: 02: Natsumi**

**######################**

* * *

_**Konohagakure no Sato**_

_**A Year Later**_

Birds were chirping, people were opening their shops for the day, shinobis were running on the streets and rooftops to get new missions, children were playing peacefully with each other, all and all it was a regular Sunday morning in the Village Hidden in Leaves…or was it?

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You all are never gonna catch me, dattebayo!" yelled a small girl with mischievous blue eyes, blonde hairs which sparkled brighter than the sun, fair skin and three whisker marks on each of the cheeks.

She was none other than the resident 'Prank Queen' of Konoha, Uzumaki Natsumi.

"You will pay for it, BRAT!" yelled a shopkeeper at her while chasing her with other people.

Why were they chasing the girl, you ask? Well, she painted all their shops in the broad daylight, so they had a solid reason for doing it. Right?

"He he he he he, you all are so slow! You will never catch me, the future Hokage of Konoha, dattebayo!" She yelled once again.

_Oomph…_

She collided with something, or someone in particular. She looked up to see who it was just to freeze in fear.

"A-a-ah I-iruka-s-sensei-" she squeaked out.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING NATSUMI?! HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TOLD YOU TO NOT PLAY ANY PRANKS ON PEOPLE LIKE THIS, HUH?! AND YOU SHOULD BE STUDYING FOR TOMMORROW'S TEST!" shouted Iruka at her.

She flinched at the loudness but recovered soon and muttered a 'Hai.' With a huff.

Iruka sighed at her, she was just too hyperactive and he really didn't like to shout at her but sometimes she gave him no other choice. He will become old very soon if this continued, heck he even found some white hairs last week and he was just twenty for god's sake!

He took her to Ichiraku Ramen Stand or else she would have found a way to escape him and he will have to find her again.

"Good morning Natsumi-chan!" greeted Ayame.

"Good morning Ayame-nee-chan!" shouted Natsumi with full enthusiasm.

"The regular please!" said Iruka to Teuchi.

They both ate their share peacefully, well, as peacefully as Natsumi can. While Iruka ate only one bowl, Natsumi ate five bowls.

'Where does all this food go?' thought Iruka while shaking his head at his student and a sweatdrop forming on his head.

"Are you eating your vegetables, Natsumi?" asked Iruka.

Natsumi swallowed the last of her ramen and frowned, "Yeah, but they are soooo yucky!"

"You have to eat vegetable daily or you are gonna remain a shrimp." Said Iruka.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it Iruka-sensei." Said Natsumi annoyed by the talk of vegetables. She hated them, how can something taste so bad? It wasn't her fault she didn't like it, it was the vegetables' fault they were so yucky!

Iruka took her to her apartment, the Sandaime had given her an apartment in the Shinobi District, after she was kicked out of the orphanage and it was just two blocks away from his own. Her apartment was perfect for anyone living on his own and location was good too. Most shinobi didn't hate her so she was safe in the district and well, he could always sense an ANBU tailing her. Yeah, Iruka was a damn good sensor if nothing else.

He said his goodbye to her which was mostly threatening her to not prank anyone else today.

Now, Natsumi was alone at her house. She didn't know what to do. At such times she hated her being orphan even more. She sometimes thought, if she had a mother who would care for her, sing her lullabies at night, play with her and tell her stories… If she had a father who would train her, tell her about his adventures, smile at her, scold her then hug her, it always pained her in the chest when she thought such things because she knew it was never gonna happen. Her parents probably abandoned her and hated her like the rest of the village.

'No, don't think about it!' she yelled in her mind and composed herself again just to feel wetness on her cheek. She cursed, she had promised she will never cry for that! Maybe it was just too much for a child as small as her. She was frustrated. She ran from her apartment towards the Hokage Monument and settled on the face of the Yondaime Hokage, watching the village from here always soothed her, it was just peaceful to watch over it, after all it was her home…

* * *

_**Next day**_

Natsumi was running from her apartment to the academy. Why? She was late, of course.

She reached the academy as fast as her tiny legs could take her, which was scarily fast! She slammed the door open and yelled, "I'M PRESENT, IRUBAKA-SENSEI!" and grinned.

A tick mark appeared on Iruka's forehead and yelled at her, "YOU"RE LATE! AND DON'T YELL! JUST TAKE YOUR SEAT! AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!" fumed Iruka.

She grinned and started looking for seats, Ino had taken her usual seat with Shikamaru and Chouji, a seat was vacant besides Kiba, she wasn't going to sit with the dog-breath, he always smelled like a dog and bothered her, another seat or particularly two seats were empty at the last bench besides the windows. Only one person was sitting there, what was his name? Ah, yes, Naruto.

She started walking towards the last bench, Kiba was trying to get her to sit with him but she ignored him, and reached the last bench. She looked at what Naruto was doing. He was writing something with a brush. She looked at what he was writing. What she saw almost made her go out of balance. How can somebody write so smoothly and with such perfection, she did not understand some symbols but she could read some and they were all perfect not even Iruka-sensei could write this perfectly.

Naruto was practicing his calligraphy skills, because fuinjutsu was a dangerous art and one mistake, the next thing you see is Shinigami. He felt somebody standing by his desk, he stopped his writing, with brush and his hand hovering just above the scroll and looked who was standing beside his desk. To his surprise, it was the class Knucklehead, he raised a delicate eyebrow at that. What was she doing here?

Natsumi regained her composure and asked him with a grin, "Can I sit here, Horny Boy?!"

Naruto choked on his own spit, his brush fell down on his scroll messing everything. He tried to recompose himself, he knew she didn't mean what he thought, but seriously, _Horny Boy_!

It didn't take him more than 1 second to recompose himself. He smiled at her a charming smile and said in his usual melodic voice, "Yeah, you can sit here, nobody sits here either way."

"Thanks, Horny Boy!" she replied but she was surprised he smiled at her, _smiled_, which was something nobody did, except for Jiji and Iruka-sensei and the smile was not fake, she could tell, after all she herself was a master in faking smiles.

Naruto sighed, he needed to tell her to not call him that. His reputation will go down the drain. And he can't have that, he was a prideful person!

"Please don't call me that." Said Naruto.

Natsumi looked at him, mischievousness entering her eyes, "Why? It's a nice name isn't it?"

Naruto sighed again, he had to tell her the reason now, why can't be his life simple! He didn't want to discuss such things with her, it was…embarrassing!

Natsumi blushed when Naruto invaded her private space and reached for her ears. But she didn't get the time to respond because he started to give the _explanation._

When Naruto finished, Natsumi was blushing madly, her lips quivering slightly and those ocean blue orbs seemed distracted. Hmm, so the knucklehead did pay attention to the Sex Ed. class. It was good for him, he wouldn't have to teach her about reproduction and how humans had sex, it would just be too awkward.

At least nobody heard her calling him that, or his career would have been over without even starting!

"Did you all prepare for today's test?" asked Iruka to the class.

"Hai sensei!" came a loud chorus.

"Oh shit! I forgot that today was a test! Even when Iruka-sensei reminded me! Ugh, I will fail again!" murmured Natsumi.

Iruka distributed the papers and started observing the children.

Natsumi was panicking, she didn't know even a single question. How was she going to become the Hokage if she could not pass this test?!

She felt a finger poke her thighs, she looked at the person sitting beside her. Why was he poking her in the thighs? She saw him motioning his paper towards her to a distance from which she could copy all the answers, she looked in his eyes and there was only warmth in them and no deceit. She muttered a 'Thank You', and started copying the answers.

After 90 minutes, Iruka collected the papers and took them to the staff room.

"Thank you very much, Naruto!" Natsumi thanked Naruto with a true sweet smile and electrifying blue eyes.

Naruto blushed, she just looked too…cute! How can anybody resist it?! It wasn't his fault that he was blushing!

"Y-you're welcome, Natsumi-chan." Said Naruto while cursing inwardly for stuttering.

"By the way, I only copied 15 of the 20 questions." She whispered in his ear.

Phew, it's good she didn't copy all or Iruka would have figured she had copied his answers.

"Hmm, you will pass and nobody will figure that you copied from me. Good!" said Naruto with a smile and she grinned in return.

Iruka returned and took them for practical classes.

The day went by. Students were now going home with their parents, brothers or sisters. Teachers went back to the staff room to complete their work for the day.

"Won't ya go back home?" asked Natsumi.

"Nope! I will be going to the library." Replied Naruto.

"Huh?! Who goes to the library, its soooo boring!" said Natsumi.

"But I like to read books. They have so much of knowledge. You get to learn different things with every page." Said Naruto trying to prove his point.

"Yeah, yeah, Iruka-sensei says the same thing. By the way how long do you spend there?" asked Natsumi.

"I usually stay there until it's closed, till around 11 in the night." Said Naruto, she didn't need to know that he spent all his night reading. She will probably think that he is psycho or something. And he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of her.

"Don't your parents say something about it?" asked Natsumi.

"Well, I don't have parents." Said Naruto.

Natsumi's eyes widened a bit, she looked at him and muttered a 'Sorry'.

"Meh, you don't need to apologize." Naruto said trying not to worry her. She must have thought that she was being insensitive since she herself knew how it felt when someone else pointed out that you are an orphan. He didn't want her to be upset for him.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow then, Natsumi-chan." Said Naruto with a smile.

Natsumi's expression suddenly changed after seeing his smile, she grinned at him and gave a 'Bye Bye' as response.

Naruto went towards the library not knowing the seed he has sown will bloom into a beautiful flower one day.

The day went by and night followed the suit…

Natsumi plopped on her bed and a small smile crept across her face while thinking about the day's events.

Today she had made a new friend, it truly made her feel happy. He even helped her when she didn't even ask, it filled her heart with warmth.

Today, she slept with a smile on her face for the first time in her life.

* * *

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto was looking out of the window, at the moon. It came to him as a surprise when today he didn't want to read a book. So, he was looking at the moon and remembering…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Same day**_

Ringggggg…..

_The bell rang signalling the last period of the academy for today has started._

_The sensei exited the class to go to his next class._

"_U-u-u-um, N-naruto," stuttered Natsumi._

_Naruto was giving her full attention now, she rarely ever stuttered. Either it was too embarrassing for her to ask what she wanted to ask or she was afraid, "Hmm?"_

"_I-I w-wanted to a-ask…. W-will y-you…u-um…become m…" she stuttered out, her voice going from low to inaudible._

"_Huh?" asked Naruto confused._

"_W-will, you...um, b-become m-my friend!" she said and turned her head to the opposite side not wanting to face him. She didn't want to show him her face if he rejected her._

_She felt a hand on her shoulders and looked back towards Naruto. She was surprised to see a smile on his face._

"_I would love to be your friend, Natsumi-chan."_

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

Friend…

It felt good to have a friend. He never had a friend before, so it was a new sensation but a welcomed one. It made him feel warm inside.

She had hugged him, which gained her the unintentional ire of the female population, but it felt nice to be hugged.

He blushed at remembering what happened next. Well, he had felt her budding (cough)(cough) _assets. _Hey! It wasn't his fault that she was hugging him too tight! They were just so soft and she was only wearing a t-shirt, so he could feel the softn-'_NO! Stop! Stop! Stop! Don't think about it, Bad Naruto, stop thinking about it.' _He breathed in and out to calm himself down.

'Maybe I should just read the course book for today.' After he had to maintain his position as the no.1 in the class.

Ah yes, it was just too tiring to be the no.1 in the class, he never thought that he would have a horde of fan girls looking at him with hearts in their eyes. They would all just swoon over him all day, they probably would decorate his shit in their bedroom (A/N: Yeah he does shit. All the ramen he eats has to go somewhere, doesn't it.).

Boys were a different story, they tried to belittle him, prank him, trip him, try to make a fool of him in front of girls but what they didn't know was that they would never succeed in a thousand years. He was far superior to all the other boys in his class, he may sound arrogant but all the facts stated that he was superior! They never fazed him but it didn't solve the problems with girls, they would just swoon over more.

Ah… life was hard.

He read the course book of history for half an hour, he already knew most of the things in the chapter which was about the era of clan wars. He had read Tobirama Senju's 'The Warring States'. Compared to Nidaime's book, the academy course book didn't even have a page worth of information.

The Nidaime has portrayed the period in such a way you could feel the elements of the book. It was really a masterpiece in literature. One could feel the agony people were facing in those periods. Meaningless wars were waged by the Daimyos to conquer land, to show their superiority, to show their strength.

'_When the rich wage war, it's the poor who die.'_ were the wise words of the Nidaime Hokage which he remembered.

One could also sense a sort of animosity from the Nidaime towards the Uchiha clan but also a bit of thankfulness towards them for agreeing with his brother to stop these meaningless wars. He may have not liked the Uchihas but he was the only Hokage who worked for their upliftment. He did create the Uchiha Police Force for them after all.

He stood up and looked for a fuinjutsu book. His eyes caught a glimpse of a book whose title intrigued him.

He took the book and opened it, what he read made his eyes wide. He had to tell Natsumi about this, she certainly didn't know about it. She would be overjoyed by the news.

After all, the book he picked was none other than

'_Uzumaki: The Clan of Maelstrom'_

* * *

_######################_

_######################_

A/N: Thanks for reading the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review guys, whenever I get a review it makes me work more enthusiastically. Even if it is negative and presents a valid point, I will try to improve it. So, please review. Structured criticism is appreciated. Please tell me if I can improve my writing style, I would love some suggestions. If there are inconsistencies in the fic please review, I would try to solve them.

Next chapter will be from the perspective of Satsuki and then the graduation.

I hope you like how I portrayed Natsumi. I tried to make her personality similar to canon Naruto but she will be a _little bit _smarter than him.

Thanks again and Bye bye.

_######################_

_######################_


	3. Chapter 3

MIKE202303: Thanks Man! :)

Biginferno: Thanks for the review man! And I don't know about the pairings…..;)

WindyCitySlayer1: Follow the story and you will eventually know it! :)

lord 7th: Thanks man! :)

fallout4: Nice to hear man! :)

Guest: There maybe or maybe not, who knows…..? :)

Shifter: Thanks bro! And as for the continuation, I present you…-

* * *

######################

War and Peace

######################

Chapter: 03: Satsuki

######################

* * *

_**Konohagakure no Sato**_

_**2 Months Later**_

She hated it!

The way the people started to treat her after _that_ night, it really irritated and annoyed her. They pitied her, she could see it in their eyes. She didn't need their pity! They didn't know her pain and will never know it! They could not understand her!

She will have her revenge on _that_ man for causing all this pain, for mercilessly massacring her clan, for killing her parents and most importantly murdering her beloved big brother.

She will never believe the one who murdered her family was her beloved big brother. Her brother had loved her, she knew it. The one to massacre the Uchihas was Itachi Uchiha, who killed her _Itachi-nii-san. _Her brother could never do it.

Or so she believed…

These were the thoughts of Satsuki Uchiha.

She was walking towards the academy. People were greeting her but she ignored them. They were not worth her time.

She reached the academy, she was always one of the first to reach the academy daily. She opened the door to her classroom and saw it was empty except for the person sitting at the other corner of the classroom. The person was none other than Otsutsuki Naruto or as the other girls liked to put it, the_ 'No.1'_ of their class. She always found him sitting there either reading a book or looking out the window. He was always the first to come to the academy. She didn't know much about him but what she knew was that he was strong, he was not like her other classmates who were weak, _very_ weak. He had knocked out Kiba Inuzuka two times with only a single punch. And she knew that Kiba was no pushover, not at her level but to knock him out with a single punch! She wasn't sure if she could do it herself. She wanted to fight him. But boys and girls were not allowed to spar with each other until the last year. She can wait. She will see for herself how strong he is.

She walked up to her seat and sat down. The classroom started to fill in and the noise level started to increase exponentially. Girls were swooning over the _'No.1', _talking about how handsome he is, how his smile is so cute, how he always maintains his composure even when other boys try to prank him, about how hot his voice was and on and on and on…

She loathed these type of girls. They were an embarrassment to all the other kunoichis. They didn't know about the darkness in this world. They thought the life of a shinobi was easy, colourful and simple. She knew better. These girls were pathetic in her eyes.

Iruka entered the classroom and started taking the attendance and the class started to become quitter gradually…

The day went on, nothing notable happening. Just those regular shurikenjutsu lessons, Henge and Kawarimi practice, spar request from the dobe, which was more of a bother.

Just a regular day at academy for Satsuki Uchiha.

Academy finished and she found herself training in the Uchiha Training Grounds, which were now sometimes used by some other ninjas too. She had a part of the training ground to herself, Sandaime had made sure of it. She wasn't complaining. She could not use the whole training ground by herself, until there were a hundred of her. And that wasn't possible. Right?! So she didn't say anything about others using the grounds.

She trained for hours, practicing shurikenjutsu, taijutsu katas and her fire ninjutsus. She had yet to master throwing multiple projectiles at once. She will master it eventually, she could see her progress.

What she struggled in was the ninjutsu portion. She had two fire ninjutsus in her arsenal but could only fire them each only once in a single go. She had tried to increase her chakra reserves by practicing these jutsus as many times as possible in a day but it has brought little to no change in her reserves.

She was proficient in the interceptor fist but she needed the Sharingan to master the style which she had not activated yet.

It was now late in the evening and she was going back to her apartment. It had been a regular day for her.

* * *

_**Next Day**_

Golden pupil-less eyes shot open. The person jolted up and hurried through the daily morning tasks. The person was none other than Otsutsuki Naruto. He had slept after four months. Ah, it felt nice to sleep but reading books was still more interesting to him.

He ran towards the academy. He didn't know what time it was but it was still early in the morning. He reached the academy, not many students were there. He checked the clock at the academy and noticed that he was still early by 20 minutes but late by 15 minutes compared to his usual reporting time.

He opened the door swiftly and saw a person sitting at his place. The person was Satsuki Uchiha. He walked towards her, she had not noticed him yet. What surprised him was when he saw her face, which was turned towards the window, he got a glimpse of a smile on her face. Yeah, Uchiha Satsuki was smiling! Not her usual cocky smirk she gave while sparring with others. It was a _true smile_!

He was now standing by the desk she was sitting on. Now this got her attention. The smile was instantly gone and a scowl replaced it.

"Can I sit here, Satsuki-chan?" asked Naruto trying to be polite, even if it was his own seat. Well, he had not written his name or something on it but you get the picture, right?!

"Hn." grunted Satsuki, Naruto took it as a yes.

"Thanks! By the way you look prettier when you smile, you know! You should smile more, Satsuki-chan!" said Naruto with a smile.

Satsuki blushed 50 shades of red (A/N: Pun intended! ;)) and turned her head towards the window to hide her embarrassment. How can he say such shameless things with a straight face and with such a smile on top of it. There was something in his smile that he gave her. Why did it made her heart beat faster? She didn't like it, maybe she did, but it wasn't the point! How can someone affect her so much with just a smile and a sentence!

"D-don't get too familiar with me! It would do you good if you just keep your mouth shut! And don't say such shameless things in public!" responded Satsuki trying to be as angry as she can be but the stutter at the starting told otherwise.

Naruto was amused, sun probably rose from the west today! He got _the_ Satsuki Uchiha to blush and stutter in front of him! It was his lucky day! Sleeping did wonders to him! He will even start sleeping more for such things!

"Hmm, so you want me to say such things in private?" asked Naruto with a flirtatious smile.

"W-what?! You know what I meant! And how dare you-" her face was as red as a tomato, steam was practically coming out of her ears.

Naruto interrupted her with a light chuckle, "Hey, hey, don't get so worked up! I was just trying to state a fact. You do look cute with a smile on your face."

"Hn, then save your facts for yourself!" she said with huff.

Naruto just chuckled even more to her ire. She wanted to shout at him and beat him to a pulp! How dare he embarrass her like that! Who did he think he was?! It was good no one else was there in the class, she wouldn't be able to show her face again if anyone else was there.

Whatever, she shouldn't overthink.

She looked out of the window again. It was a beautiful day today. And it should be. It was June 1st after all, her mother's birthday.

Just remembering her mother brought happiness inside her but with a pang of sadness. But today she won't be sad, her mother used to say that one should not let circumstances affect himself or herself. How can she not? It was just too difficult! But she could do it at least for today, for her mother.

The classroom started to fill in and…

"Why are _you_ sitting here, _teme_?!" yelled Natsumi.

"I came first, saw this seat empty and sat on it. Any problem, _dobe_?!" retaliated Satsuki with a glare.

Natsumi fumed at her and both girls started to argue.

Naruto shook his head, 'Girls are troublesome.'

And so the day went on…

Academy was over and students were going back home.

"I will see you tomorrow, Naruto!" said Natsumi with her usual happy-go-lucky demeanour.

But even the goodbyes were not exchanged in a civil manner between these two girls. Natsumi looked at Satsuki and gave her a glare before huffing and going her way. Satsuki had also glared in full retaliation and grunted before going her way.

"Hey, wait up!" called out Naruto to Satsuki.

She looked at him and asked, "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing! I just wanted to walk with you…" said Naruto with a mischievous smile.

"Hn."

They walked in silence for some time. The Naka River was flowing on their right. It was mostly empty, only a few people were there, even then metres away from them.

"I know how it feels." Said Naruto calmly.

Satsuki processed what he said. He said that he _knew_ how it _felt, _how _she_ felt! How dare he say something like that? He didn't understand anything. How can he understand? She lost all of her family, her parents, her cousins, everything! And he said he _knew_ how it felt?

She snapped at him, "You don't und-"

"But only a part." Said Naruto interrupting her.

"I know how it feels to not have anybody to care for you, I know how it feels to not have parents. Maybe I will not be able to understand all your pain, but I know a part! I never had a father but I lost my mother! She was the only one who cared for me! But she died. She died protecting me. She said she did it because she loved me and she said she didn't want me to be sad on her death. She said she wanted me to be happy! I was in denial for months, thinking that it was just a bad dream and it will be over one day! But that day never came. So, I stopped living in the past! You are still in denial, Satsuki! I can see it! Accept the reality and it would hurt less." Said Naruto, watching her carefully to see how she reacted to this, he didn't want her to spend all her life in despair.

Satsuki's eyes were hidden by her raven locks, fists clenched, her body shaking slightly, "W-why do you care?" she asked.

"I care because you remind me of myself. If that person had not saved me from my despair, I would have gone mad! I don't want you to suffer, Satsuki-chan!" replied Naruto with a smile.

Satsuki looked at him, eyes filled with pain, few tears leaked out from her obsidian black orbs, "But it hurts so much… and how can I just _forget_." she said softly, voice filled with such pain a child like her should not have suffered.

"I know. I know it hurts. And I never said to forget about it. Just accept it. And don't let the sorrow control yourself. And the pain will gradually decrease." he said while moving towards her. He wiped her cheeks off of the tears and smiled at her.

She blushed heavily, "I-I w-will try." She said softly.

"Come on! Cheer up! If you wanna talk, I am always free! So, don't hesitate." he gave her a grin.

She nodded her head. But stopped when she saw him closing in. She blushed heavily, when he invaded her private space. She wanted to punch him, but her body betrayed her.

"By the way, I am always up for the _Private Sessions_!" he whispered in her ears in a husky voice and left her standing still with a heavy blush a racing heart.

She suddenly a sort of anger develop inside her, 'THAT PERVERT! How dare he say such shameless things to me?! He is gonna pay for it!'

But soon a small smile stretched across her face. And Satsuki Uchiha went back to her apartment. She had a lot to think over.

That night, she slept with a smile on her face after a very long time.

* * *

_######################_

_######################_

A/N: Thanks for reading the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review guys, whenever I get a review it makes me work more enthusiastically. Even if it is negative and presents a valid point, I will try to improve it. So, please review. Structured criticism is appreciated. Please tell me if I can improve my writing style, I would love some suggestions. If there are inconsistencies in the fic please review, I would try to solve them.

I hope you liked the way I portrayed Satsuki, she isn't the same as canon Sasuke but some of her characteristics matches with him. She wouldn't be as angsty as canon Sasuke.

I hope you caught up with revelation. _'She'_ from the chapter 1 has been revealed. If you didn't catch up I will just tell you, _'She'_ is his MOTHER.

Next chapter will be the Graduation!

Thanks again and Bye bye.

_######################_

_######################_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you guys for your support and reviews!_

**NOTICE: Be sure to check the author's note at the end after completing the chapter!**

* * *

######################

War and Peace

######################

Chapter: 04: Graduation!

######################

* * *

_**Konohagakure no Sato**_

The Ninja Academy was hustling and bustling with activities. Students were tense and teachers were making sure that everything was at its desired place.

After all, it was the Genin Exam today!

Naruto was trying to concentrate. Keyword being 'trying'. After all you cannot concentrate when two girls, sitting on either side of you are bickering like their life depended on it!

"Hn, you will just fail this exam, dobe." said Satsuki in her usual cocky voice.

"What did you say, teme? I will kick your ass for it!" replied Natsumi.

"Both of you, calm down." Said Naruto trying to dissolve the situation, but it helped to no avail.

Natsumi was fuming. She jumped out of her seat and onto the part of the desk just in front of Satsuki. Both glared heatedly at each other.

But the person who was sitting directly in front of them found it the right time to stretch and yawn.

The person's hand collided with Natsumi's back which made her go of balance. She was falling on Satsuki.

Both girls' eyes went wide, world was moving in slow motion for the entire class. Then…

_Crash…_

_And _

_Smoooooch…_

The male population was knocked out cold, blood dripping from their noses. Some girls were blushing, some were making disgusted faces and some were hiding their own nosebleeds.

Naruto would have suffered the same fate of a lesser man like other boys but he could handle it totally!

_Drip… Drip…_

Well, okay! Not _totally_! But it wasn't his fault that his nose was bleeding! It was their fault.

Natsumi and Satsuki were lying on each other, like a pose straight out from a certain Sannin's

book, lips crushed with each other's!

Both immediately separated but not before everybody saw what happened.

Both the girls blushed madly, steam pouring out from their ears. They looked at Naruto who was trying to hide his nosebleed which was turning out to be unfruitful. They blushed even darker. Both girls were sitting on their places again, with Naruto in between, but ignoring each other contrary to their behaviour before the _accident_.

Naruto could not take out the image from his head. Dammit! He wasn't able to concentrate again!

Iruka entered the class and started distributing the papers. The class went silent and everybody started writing their tests.

After two hours the examiners collected the papers and took them for correction. Iruka and Mizuki took them to the Academy Training Grounds.

First they had the Shurikenjutsu test.

Iruka called out the names and one by one students started to throw the projectiles to get their scores set.

Till now the highest scorer were Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba. Both had scored equal points. 15 points out of 20.

"Ha! Beat that you bastard!" shouted Kiba at Naruto.

Naruto didn't know why the mutt hated him. Probably because he had a huge fanclub and he had defeated him twice with just a punch. How childish! The doggy boy also said something about being an alpha or something. Anyway, he didn't care about it, but he will play along for today!

Naruto's chance came, he picked up all the kunais. Five in each hand, two between his index finger and thumb and the rest in between the other fingers. He threw them all at once.

Iruka's worried face turned to that of shock.

All the kunais had hit the bull's eye. He had not seen even experienced Chunin doing that.

Everybody was shocked except for Natsumi and Satsuki who had seen him doing it before.

Naruto then picked up the 10 shurikens and threw them at once too. They hit the bull's eye. Iruka dumbly noted down the scores.

'20 on 20 for Otsutsuki Naruto.'

Naruto walked back towards his initial position but not before giving a taunting smirk to Kiba. That would probably put down the doggy. He really didn't want to be bothered by that mutt.

Kiba fumed at Naruto. Girls swooned over his _coolness_.

The shurikenjutsu test was over and both Satsuki and Naruto scored the highest score, a perfect 20 on 20.

Next was Taijutsu.

Everybody had to go up against a chunin and had to stand his/her ground for three minutes or knock the chunin out of the ring for full marks.

It was an easy test for Naruto, he had knocked Mizuki out of the ring in under 2 minutes.

Everybody went for their chances.

Next up was genjutsu.

The person had to either cast a genjutsu or break the genjutsu cast by the examiner.

Naruto had cast a simple genjutsu which awarded him yet another perfect score.

Satsuki had done the same but Natsumi struggled the most in this part. She just had too much chakra and so less control.

By now the papers they had written in the morning were checked. Damn, the teachers were fast. Well, there were only 30 students and all questions were objective types, he should have expected it, the teachers were chunin after all.

He had aced in the written exam too, perfect scores again. Academy was just too easy.

Now, the Ninjutsu exam started.

Iruka called his name. He went inside, Iruka asked him to perform the three basic academy ninjutsus. He performed all the jutsus without handseals. Iruka wasn't surprised by this, he had seen him doing jutsus without handseals, the boy had absolute perfect chakra control. The boy never used handseals, not even for the first time when they were taught the jutsus. He was a prodigy nearly at the level of Uchiha Itachi. And he was proud that he was his student.

"Congratulations, Naruto! You pass with a perfect score in every category! You can take any one of the Headband from here. And I wish you all the best for your journey. You are genin from today." Said Iruka with a smile.

"Thanks Sensei!" said Naruto with a grin and took his headband.

He tied the _headband_ on his right arm. So, should it be called a '_handband'?_ Meh, who cares? What mattered was that now he can work for his village, protect his village from threats and protect the weak from the oppressors. Her mother was a shinobi, and he was proud that he became one too. He hoped his mother was proud of him.

He exited the room and met up with Natsumi and Satsuki, who congratulated him. While one was loud the other was a quite one. They both really were polar opposites.

Satsuki went in next and came with a headband on her forehead. Not a surprise.

Next was Natsumi's turn. She went inside and came back with face-splitting grin on her face and headband on her forehead. She had passed!

"He he he he he, I passed, dattebayo! You should have seen Iruka-sensei's face when he saw me doing the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" she blabbered in front of Naruto and Satsuki.

"So, you passed, huh? Good for a _dobe_ like you." Said Satsuki with a smirk.

Natsumi glared at her.

"Congratulations on passing, Natsumi-chan!" said Naruto giving her a smile. She beamed at him.

They left the academy and went to their respective apartments. They were told to come after a week for team placement.

All three of them were happy.

* * *

_**A week later**_

Naruto had noticed a change.

Change in Natsumi Uzumaki. For someone else, she was the same as she was a week before. But he had noticed she was a little tense, even around him. She was never tense around him until they were sparring. First he had thought that she was nervous for the team placement or for the prank she had done today but after observing for a few moments, he knew, the matter was something else.

Heh, but she was still Natsumi…

She had vandalized the Hokage Monument in broad daylight. Iruka had brought her to the class and had given her a scolding. But she had just grinned and annoyed their poor sensei even more.

Yeah, she was still the same and he didn't want it any other way. But still something has happened during this week. He wanted to know.

Iruka started calling out the team members and their respective sensei.

He didn't pay attention till-

"Team 7 will be Otsutsuki Naruto," each and every girl was now paying rapt attention.

"Uchiha Satsuki," groans were heard all over the class, boys and girls alike.

Satsuki latched onto his left arm. He was shocked, she had acted like this for the first time. This probably came in her _'Shameless Act'_ category. It brought a joy to him that she was this happy that she had forgotten that what she was doing was a _shameless_ act at the moment.

Satsuki smirked at Natsumi, snuggling even more into Naruto unintentionally. Naruto didn't know what to do, his body was frozen. After all, his left arm was pressed in the _Valley of Heaven_ of _the_ Uchiha Satsuki.

Natsumi was gritting her teeth and glaring heatedly at Satsuki.

"And Uzumaki Natsumi." Natsumi's demeanour changed in an instant and a face splitting grin appeared on her face.

Before Naruto could clear his mind from the atom bomb that Satsuki has detonated on him, he felt another soft pair press into his right arm. He looked at his right and Natsumi was giving him a smile.

The other students were a different matter, some were cursing, some were glaring at Naruto, some were glaring Natsumi and Satsuki.

"Why does _he_ get to be in such nice team?! I am far better than _him_, I should be in the Team 7 instead of that bastard!" yelled Kiba.

Iruka couldn't take it anymore, "SHUT UP EVERYONE! If anyone has a problem with the teams, go and talk to the Hokage! Hokage-sama has made the teams by himself!"

At this everybody shut up! But Naruto was oblivious to the events happening in the world. He was enjoying his stay at the Heavens! The softness of both girls' _assets_ was otherworldly and both of them were _very_ well endowed for their age.

Life was good for Otsutsuki Naruto…

When both girls realized what they were _actually_ doing to Naruto, they both separated from him and blushed a crimson red. Naruto was still in a daze.

"Team 7, your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." Naruto came back from his short trip to Heaven in time to hear their Sensei's name.

"Team 8 will be Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba. Your sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai."

"Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10 will be Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino. Your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma."

Iruka wished all of them luck. Senseis started coming and took their students.

Now only Team 7 was left in the classroom. Both the girls were trying to avoid Naruto. They were too embarrassed. Naruto took notice of it, mischievousness entering his eyes.

Working swiftly, he snaked his hands around both of the girls' waist and pulled them towards himself.

Natsumi and Satsuki yelped at the suddenness of his _attack_. Both of them had their heads on his chest. They could hear the rhythmic beating of his heart. His hands were around their waist.

They felt his face grow closer. They could feel his breath on their ears, a chill went down both of the girls' spine. They heard him speak in a husky voice, "We can continue the session which you both halted a few moments ago."

First time in his life, Naruto saw more than a hundred shades of red. Both the girls separated, more like jumped, from his embrace.

"YOU PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU ACT SO SHAMELESSLY WITH ME! YOU WILL PAY FOR IT!" yelled Satsuki with a crimson blush on her face.

"YOU EROBAKA! I WILL BEAT YOU TO A PULP! YOU WON'T GET AWAY BY TAKING ADVANTAGE OF ME!" shouted Natsumi, her face as red as Satsuki.

Naruto just chuckled at them. They were just so cute sometimes. Oh, how he loved to embarrass them!

Suddenly they all heard a perverted giggle and looked towards the door. They saw man with gravity defying grey hairs, headband covering the left eye, mask which went up to his nose and covered most of his face leaving only his right eye, regular Jounin vest and a closed green book in his left hand. The person was Hatake Kakashi.

"You all gave me quite a show. Well, I am your sensei. Meet me up on the rooftop." He said before he shunshin'd out of the room but not before giving another perverted giggle.

'It was good I was early or I would have missed the show. He he he he.' Thought Kakashi perversely.

His students came after a few seconds. He analysed each of them.

The boy in the team was certainly different, he was tall for his age, if he had to guess, it would be around 155 cm. He had two horns, which was quite rare, he had not seen anyone with horns before. He had golden pupil less eyes and spiky silver hairs which reached his neck. He was wearing a white long sleeved T-shirt with a black vest on top of it, black finger less gloves with metal plates, just like his own, and ANBU styled dark grey pants with black sandals.

The Uchiha had long spiky hair which were made into a high ponytail that reached her waist. She was around 150 cm tall and wore a short sleeved and high collared blue T-shirt and white shorts with bandages on the right leg with a kunai holster.

The Blondie was short in height compared to her other teammates around 145 cm and wore an Orange-Black kimono over a grey mesh shirt and wore black shorts with bandages on the right leg with kunai holster. Her long blonde locks were made into pigtails which reached her waist.

All three of them sat in front of him. White haired boy was smiling, blondie and the Uchiha were glaring at him. He got quite an interesting team.

"Ah, so all of us are here now! Let's start with the introductions." started Kakashi. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future… never really thought about it. As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies." finished Kakashi with an eye smile.

All of them sweatdropped at him.

"You can go next blondie." Said Kakashi.

"I'm Uzumaki Natsumi, I like instant ramen, ramen at Ichiraku's and spending time with Naruto. What I dislike are the three minutes it takes to prepare the instant ramen. My hobbies are to taste different types of ramen and gardening. And my dream is to become the greatest Hokage of Konoha one day, dattebayo!" she introduced herself with a grin.

"Hmm. You next albino!"

"I'm Otsutsuki Naruto, I like eating ramen, reading books and spending time with Natsumi-chan and Satsuki-chan. I dislike traitors. My hobbies are reading books of a certain Sannin, (cough)Jiraiya(cough) and looking at the nightsky. My dream is to end all the wars in the world forever and bring peace." introduced Naruto with a smile.

"Interesting. You next brooding queen."

"I'm Uchiha Satsuki, I like to train and sometimes spend my time with Naruto. I dislike his perverseness and shamelessness. My hobby is to train. And what I have isn't a dream but an ambition, to kill a certain man and avenge my clan." She introduced herself with a serious face.

"Hmm. Good. Now let's talk about your exam for tomorrow." Started Kakashi,

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" asked Natsumi.

"What I mean is that you all will be having a test tomorrow. The genin exam you gave at the academy was just to narrow out the amount of students and remove the weak ones. Tomorrow you will be having the _real Genin Exam. _So, meet me at the Third Training ground tomorrow at 7 in the morning. And don't eat breakfast or you will just puke it out! See you later!" said Kakashi with an eye smile and disappeared in a shunshin.

They all stood up and started to leave.

Satsuki bid them goodbye and went towards her apartment.

"Hey, Natsumi-chan, will you come with me to the Hokage Monument? I have something I wanna talk about." Said Naruto.

He received a cheerful 'Hai'.

They reached at the top of the Hokage Monument. Natsumi started walking towards the Shodaime's head. It was strange, she usually sat on the top of Yondaime's head. Something was really wrong.

They both sat on the monument and Naruto asked in a calm voice, "What's wrong, Natsumi-chan?"

She tilted her head in confusion, "What're ya talkin' about?"

Naruto sighed, "You have been acting strangely today, I have noticed. Don't deny it."

Natsumi was shocked, she had thought nobody will notice, "I-I have not been acting strangely!"

"You just stuttered." Said Naruto, deadpanned.

She flinched, "I told you, nothing is wrong!" her right hand unconsciously went to her stomach.

Naruto noticed it, his eyes went wide! That had to be it! He had figured out why she was being strange today!

"So, the Hokage told you about _it_!" said Naruto.

She looked at him in horror, he couldn't possibly know, can he?! Jiji had told her that none of her friends knew about it!

"Yeah, I know about you being the Jinchuriki! I had known for a long time!" said Naruto and turned to face her again.

She looked at him with fear in her eyes. Fear of being alone again. Fear of losing him.

"I won't talk to you anymore! I hate you!" said Naruto.

Her eyes widened and then closed shut. Tears leaking out of her eyes. Why? Why did it always happen to her?! Why can't she be happy?! Why…?

"Did you think I was going to say those things to you? Why would I? Just because you are the Kyuubi's jailor? I could never hate you, whatever you do! You hear me, I will never hate you!" said Naruto with conviction in his voice.

She opened her eyes after hearing that. She could feel the warmness in his voice. He wasn't lying, he had never lied to her.

His hands reached for her face. He wiped the tears off of her cheeks and looked directly into the ocean which were her eyes. He could feel she was happy. That he had accepted her. He too knew how it felt when somebody accepted for who _you_ are!

She started crying again but these were tears of joy, he could feel it! He pulled her in a hug and let her sob like a child. When she stopped sobbing, he looked at her again. She was sleeping. He couldn't resist, he scratched her cheeks. What happened next amused him to no end. She purred like a cat! Oh, he would love to embarrass her with this!

He stood up, Natsumi in his hands in bridal style. She woke up by the sudden lift and blushed on realising that she was in Naruto's hands, held up in bridal style.

"Wha-" before she could ask anything, Naruto jumped off of the Hokage Monument.

"Hold tight! You're gonna love it!"

* * *

######################

######################

A/N: Thanks for reading the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review guys, whenever I get a review it makes me work more enthusiastically. Even if it is negative and presents a valid point, I will try to improve it. So, please review. Structured criticism is appreciated. Please tell me if I can improve my writing style, I would love some suggestions. If there are inconsistencies in the fic please review, I would try to solve them.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! The chapter had some naughty scenes, I hope you liked it.

And about Naruto knowing that Natsumi is the jinchuuriki of Kyuubi, if you haven't figured it out yourself don't worry I will explain. Naruto has the Byakugan so he can see the red chakra that Natsumi has around the seal and he just had to join the dots after that. He reads books, a lot of books! He would surely know that Bijuus cannot be killed and since Hashirama could not _kill_ the Kyuubi and had to seal it, how did the Yondaime kill the Kyuubi?! And yes he is smart, so it wasn't that difficult. And he didn't tell her because he thought it wasn't his place to tell and that Sandaime may have had a reason for not telling Natsumi.

So, yeah! That's it for today. I have to study! Tomorrow I have an _EXAM_! Yeah, my exams are starting from tomorrow! So, I wouldn't be updating for a week, maybe I will post another chapter in between! But will continue with regular updates after that!

Next chapter will be the Bell Test!

Thanks again and Bye bye.

######################

######################


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for your support guys! I can't believe it! You guys are insane! 100 follows with just 4 chapters! I never thought I will get these many followers so fast! Really, you guys are awesome!

**Ancient Sith Tulak Hord**: We will see about that powerup… Karma is OP. Maybe Naruto will get it or maybe not. I am not spoiling anything.

**alphaprince0: **Giving Naruto Rinnegan or Rinne-sharingan this early and him using them would ruin the story. Nobody will give him a challenge. This story will be doooooomed!

**lord 7****th****: **Their characters will develop throughout the story, don't worry. Anyways, thanks for the reviews. Good luck to you too for your exams!

Now, let's begin with the chapter…

* * *

######################

War and Peace

######################

Chapter: 05: The Bell Test

######################

* * *

_**Konohagakure no Sato**_

_**Training Ground 3**_

They have been waiting for 3 hours!

3 fucking hours!

His patience was running thin. How dare someone made him, Otsutsuki Naruto, wait for this long! Their sensei will not get away with this, he will pay for it!

The other two had similar thoughts too.

They had been waiting since 7 A.M. Now it was 10 A.M.! And then suddenly…

"Yo!" exclaimed Kakashi in a jovial tone.

"You're late!" Yelled Natsumi. Satsuki and Naruto were glaring at their sensei.

"Ah! You see, a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way here!" said Kakashi while eye smiling and rubbing the back of his head.

All three of them sweatdropped at his pathetic excuse.

"So, let's start the test. Here are the rules," said Kakashi while pulling out two bells, "You have to get these bells before the time runs out. The one who doesn't gets the bell will fail and will be tied to the post while watching others eat their lunch." Said Kakashi and pulled out two bentos from god knows where.

On seeing the bentos both the girls' stomach growled.

Coming out of her embarrassment Natsumi pointed out, "But there are only two bells, sensei!"

Kakashi just eye smiled at them. They all got the message nonetheless, that 'One of you will fail here!'

Kakashi produced an alarm clock out of nowhere and said, "Your time starts… NOW!"

On the signal, all three of them disappeared from his field of view and hid in the trees. He could feel the signatures of Natsumi and Satsuki but he had no trace of Naruto's. He extended his senses and still nothing. He smelled the air, still nothing. The boy was really good if he could just _disappear_ even from him. The boy had some talent!

Naruto was hiding a few metres away from Kakashi. He was thinking…

'There has never been a genin team with only two genins. This could be a ploy to pit us all against each other. He probably wants to check our teamwork, that can we sacrifice ourselves for the other team members. But if it is not a ploy and Kakashi-sensei asked the Hokage to give him only two genins. The Hokage may have permitted him, after all he is the best Jounin in the village. If that is true, then I will have no chance of passing. They will neither drop Satsuki because she is the last loyal Uchiha nor Natsumi because of her militaristic importance…Heh, then it is simple for me, I will just get a bell and _sacrifice _myself. If it was a ploy, we will pass; if it wasn't, I was going to fail anyway.'

He sat there for few moments thinking for a strategy.

When he was done, he activated his Byakugan and started searching Natsumi and Satsuki. He found Natsumi, she was hanging upside down from a tree with a rope and Satsuki was fighting with their sensei…oh she just got stuck in the ground by _Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu!_

Kakashi was just eye smiling at the girls who were threatening him to free them.

Kakashi's battle instincts told him to duck and he did, a black and white blur shot just above him. Kakashi looked at the perpetrator who was none other than his only male student.

"Hmm, so you finally show yourself!" said Kakashi.

"I will take those bells from you!" said Naruto.

"Hmm, let's see." Said Kakashi while going into his stance.

Kakashi was surprised when Naruto took a Gentle fist stance. Right hand extended forward and the left arm behind the head with a 90 degree angle.

'Does he know how to use the Gentle fist? That's ridiculous!' thought Kakashi.

Naruto disappeared from his sight, his _eye_ widened, a mere genin cannot have such speed! He felt something press on his stomach, he looked downwards and saw Naruto's fist buried in his stomach.

Naruto didn't waste any time and punched rapidly in his stomach. Kakashi's _eye_ bulged out from his eye socket from shock and pain.

"T-tenketsu…?" croaked out Kakashi.

Naruto smirked, "That's not all!" and punched his chest hard.

Kakashi's went soaring through the trees with mask stained with his blood.

'I-I l-let my guard down. He is far stronger than I imagined.' Thought Kakashi while gasping for breath and puking out blood. Now he can't use any Fire, Wind or Water ninjutsu, the boy had disabled his chakra points around the stomach and lungs.

Kakashi didn't get a long time to pick himself up when another fist reached for his face. He dodged the punch and jumped back to maintain some distance.

Naruto threw four kunais which made a square around him and exploded. Naruto wasn't fooled, he knew that Kakashi escaped through a substitution.

Naruto smirked when he heard a painful grunt and went towards the noise, he saw Kakashi lying on the ground with electric sparks all over his wet body. He went towards his sensei to retrieve the bells. Suddenly, Kakashi 'poofed' and Naruto felt a cold metal like object on his throat.

"Your plan was good, but not good enough to catch a Jounin like me off guard. Your usage of seals is something I didn't expect." Said Kakashi in his usual laid back manner but internally he was _really_ impressed by the kid, the power he possessed was not at all genin level. Not even a chunin would be able to defeat him!

Naruto smirked again. Kakashi felt a shift in the air. And then…

_Poof!_

Naruto poofed out of existence and Kakashi felt a cold metal body against his throat. The position was reversed now. Kakashi didn't make any movement.

"Everything went along as I had planned. I closed your tenketsus around lungs and stomach so you can't use Fire or Wind ninjutsus particularly. If I had not, you would have just evaporated the water or used wind to cancel the lightning and my _Compact Enclosing Sealing Technique _would have been rendered useless. Since the earth type ninjutsus are slow I didn't take counter measures for them. And now I have the bells too…"

_Riiiiinnnnggggg…_

The alarm clock rang and Naruto removed the kunai from Kakashi's throat. Kakashi took a long breath and turned backwards. He came face-to-face with Naruto. Yeah! _Face-to-face_! And the boy was quite smaller than him. He looked at him and saw him flying! _Flying!_

"How can you fly?!" asked Kakashi, awed internally.

"I manipulate wind around me." Said Nauto, his sensei didn't need to know the_ real_ reason, yet.

'That's truly impressisve! To have such control over an element! Even I don't have such control over lightning and he is just a kid!'

"So, that is what the shift in air was. You used your control over wind to take the bells from me. That's impressive!" said Kakashi.

"But how did you predict that I will land at the spot where you laid your _Jutsu-releasing seals._" Asked Kakashi, he was interested how a little genin predicted his every move.

"I calculated everything, the log you used was placed there by me. I knew you wouldn't want to use high ranking jutsus to defeat a kid." Said Naruto.

"And I'm a genius."

Kakashi sweatdropped.

"What about shadow clones and Gentle fist?" asked Kakashi, this bothered him the most. The boy didn't seem to have a Byakugan but used gentle fist better than many experienced Hyuugas. The boy had integrated the Strong fist and other styles in the Gentle fist. How the boy pulled it off, he didn't know. Even Gai was not able to integrate Taijutsu styles and use them fluently.

"I copied the Shadow Clone Jutsu from Natsumi, it was quite easy. As for the Gentle fist, I learned all the Tenketsu points from a book and about the katas, I told you I'm a genius." Said Naruto.

'The boy is definitely a genius.' Thought Kakashi.

Natsumi and Satsuki came with a clone of Naruto. Both had a frown on their face.

"Hmm, so you have the bells, Naruto. Whom will you give another bell to?" asked Kakashi while watching all of them with a critical eye.

Naruto looked at both of them and then the bells. He threw both the bells towards the girls and they caught them.

"I will give them both of my bells." Said Naruto.

"You know that you will be sent back to academy for another year if you don't pass this test? Right?!" asked Kakashi seriously.

"I'm fully aware of that fact." Replied Naruto.

"Well, then…"started Kakashi but was interrupted by Natsumi.

"Wait! I'm not taking this bell! If you fail, I will fail too! We're a team, right?!"

"The dobe is right. If Naruto fails, then we both fail with him too. And we don't deserve these bells anyway, Naruto was the one who got them." Added Satsuki.

Naruto's eyes widened, he had not calculated _this_! They both were willing to sacrifice their career for his sake. He was touched, he was happy that he mattered to them so much!

Both the girls threw the bells back to Kakashi.

"We all will fail together and pass together!" said Natsumi.

"Is that your final descision!" asked Kakashi, eyeing all of them carefully, none of them flinched. He got his answer.

"You all…."started Kakashi with a menacing look,

…PASS!" and gave them an eye smile worth a grin.

Both the girls looked at Kakashi shocked and confused.

"Hmm, so I was right. You pitted each of us against one another for the bells. You wanted to see that would we be able to work as a team in such conditions or not." Said Naruto.

"You figured it out, huh? Then why didn't you help them when they were fighting against me?" asked Kakashi, he was curious.

"I lost the track of time." Said Naruto lamely while rubbing his head sheepishly.

All of them sweatdropped.

"Well, you all are Team 7 from now on under the Jounin Sensei Kakashi Hatake. Welcome to the team!" said Kakashi with an eye smile.

"You all share the two bentos I brought, I will be going to report to Hokage-sama about the test results. Wait for me here, it wouldn't take long." Said Kakashi and disappeared in a Shunshin.

They all scowled, they _knew_ he would be late again!

* * *

_**Hokage's Office**_

Kakashi entered the Hokage's Office room. Other senseis were also present to give their reports.

"What happened to you, Kakashi? You look so unyouthful!" exclaimed Gai.

"Hmm, did you say something?" asked Kakashi while reading his _Icha-Icha Paradise. _

"By the way what are you doing here Gai?" asked Kakashi.

"I was here to take a mission for my team." Said Gai.

"Hold off the talks for later. Report, Kakashi." Ordered the Sandaime Hokage.

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi bowed respectfully. "Team 7, consisting of Natsumi Uzumaki, Satsuki Uchiha and Naruto Otsutsuki passed with flying colours!" said Kakashi.

The other Jounin started talking and whispering.

"You passed a team, Kakashi?" asked Asuma incredulously.

"Uchiha Satsuki had displayed great potential for Ninjutsu and Genjutsu while Uzumaki Natsumi's use of Shadow clones in her Taijutsu compliments her fighting style. Though they both were not able to take a bell."

"Hmm, and what about Naruto Otsutsuki?" asked the Hokage.

"The boy is a genius. He was able to look underneath the underneath and discerned the meaning of the test in under 2 hours of time, which no team has figured the meaning out since the days of Sannins, not even the Yondaime or I were able to figure it out. The boy had closed all the chakra points around my stomach and lungs and knocked me out of air with just a punch. He is fast, faster than even many Jounins. He showed his mastery over Fuinjutsu too. He was also smart enough to trick me into surrender. He has a very high affinity for wind and from what I saw, he could manipulate the wind without any handseals and can manipulate the element to such a degree that he can fly. In every aspect, he is a prodigy of the level of Itachi Uchiha and Yondaime Hokage, maybe even greater." Reported Kakashi.

The room went silent. Asuma's lighter had fallen a long time ago. Everybody was gaping like a fish. A mere Genin with such power, it was ridiculous! How can they believe it?!

"Are you sure you are not making this up, Kakashi?" asked Kurenai.

"I don't have a reason to. And for proof, you can see what he did to me. I would have been in a hospital or even worse, 6 feet under the ground if I had been careless. He nearly forced me to use my Sharingan." Said Kakashi.

After Kakashi had reported, he went back to his students…

…using the long way. Hehehe, it felt so good to watch them frustrated.

* * *

_**Next Day**_

Their sensei had made them wait again! It has been four hours already!

"Yo!"

"YOU'RE LATE!" yelled Natsumi.

"Ah! You see, a cute girl stopped me, so I danced." Replied Kakashi sheepishly.

All three of them face faulted.

"Well, I got ourselves a mission!" said Kakashi.

All three of them perked at this.

"What is the mission?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, you all are gonna love it!" said Kakashi in a sweet tone.

They didn't doubt him…

…and regretted it later.

What ninja paints a FENCE! A fuckin' FENCE!

"You'll pay for this sensei!" yelled Natsumi.

Naruto and Satsuki were grumbling to themselves.

"Use your hands, not your mouth! The fence won't paint itself!" said Kakashi while snickering at their misfortune. 'Ah! Life is great!' and went back to reading his Porn.

* * *

_**2 hours later**_

"Phewww! It's finally over!" exclaimed Naruto.

"YooHoo! We finally finished it!" yelled Natsumi in joy.

"It would have finished earlier if our blasted sensei had not prohibited the use of shadow clones." Said Satsuki.

"You all did well. You all will receive your payment by tomorrow. Meet me tomorrow at the same training ground at 9 in the morning." Said Kakashi.

"You mean 12, right?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi just gave them an eye smile and a soft whistle.

They all got the message, 'I may come early…'

Kakashi disappeared in a shunshin.

They all looked at each other…

"So… where do we go today?" asked Naruto.

"ICHIRAKU!" yelled Natsumi while drooling at just the thought of ramen.

"We're not going there today, too. Don't you get bored with ramen, dobe?!" asked Satsuki.

"Ramen is the food of GODS! I can never get fed up of it!" retorted Natsumi.

"We can go to Yakiniku Q for a change." Advised Naruto.

Both girls looked at him and then thought for a sec.

"Hai!"

And so they went to the restaurant.

* * *

_**At Yakiniku Q**_

Naruto, Natsumi and Satsuki entered the restaurant.

"Hey! Look, Shikamaru's team is also here!" pointed out Natsumi.

Naruto and Satsuki looked in Team 10's direction, apparently they have also spotted them.

"Hehe! So the whole gang is here!" yelled a boisterous voice which belonged Team 8's Kiba Inuzuka.

Naruto scowled, 'Why is this mutt here? Here goes my peace!'

"It seems like that Kiba." Replied Shikamaru.

"Naaarrruuutoooooo-kuuun! I missed you soooo much! I haven't seen you in ages!" squealed Ino and hugged Naruto like a bear.

"Get off of him! What do you think you are doing, pouncing on our teammate like that?" yelled Natsumi while separating Ino and succeeding due to her physical strength.

Satsuki scowled at Ino, muttering a 'Shameless!'

"H-hi N-naruto-k-ku-kun." Squeaked Hinata while blushing.

"Oh, hi there, Hinata! I didn't notice you." said Naruto.

Hinata turned even redder on gaining Naruto's attention.

Kiba scowled, "Why do _you_ always get the attention, you bastard!"

"Maybe because I don't smell like a _mutt _like you! Oh, sorry! That's an insult to dogs. You smell like _garbage_." Smirked Naruto.

"You piece of shit!" yelled Kiba.

"Now, now! Don't get so agitated. We are in a restaurant. Didn't your mommy tell you how to behave?!" asked Naruto with a smile that agitated Kiba even more.

"He's right Kiba. You shouldn't act like this in public. It is troublesome!" said Shikamaru.

Kiba seethed but shut up.

They all ate their food in relative peace while sharing their recent _adventures_.

"Do you guys know that Sakura from our class got selected for the Medical program?" asked Ino.

"Really?! Sakura-chan got into the Medical program?" asked Natsumi, shocked.

"Yeah, I heard about it too. She is one of the five who got selected this year." Informed Shikamaru.

"That's good for her. She had nearly perfect chakra control. She can become a good medic." Added Naruto. The girl was one of his die-hard fangirls and was really clingy, but she was good in book smarts and chakra control exercises. Her control was nearly as good as him but she had very less chakra. She and Natsumi were friends, he didn't know how but he didn't care.

They talked about different things for quite some time.

It was dusk now. All of them were going back to their home. Naruto and his team were alone.

Naruto noticed something, "Are you ok, Satsuki-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" said Satsuki.

She had just staggered. And Uchiha Satsuki never staggered, she moved with utter grace.

"You just staggered." Said Naruto.

"No, I didn't." replied Satsuki.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "You are lying, I can see through it. Your body posture screams that you are tired. You shouldn't be this tired, we didn't do any taxing exercise today."

Satsuki sighed, it was useless to lie now, "Yeah, I trained till late night yesterday and didn't get much sleep."

"Hmm. You shouldn't push yourself _this_ hard." Replied Naruto.

"Hn"

"Well, I got an idea!" mischievousness entered Naruto's eyes.

He turned to Natsumi and said, "Natsumi-chan, I will be taking Satsuki-chan to her apartment. Bye-Bye!"

Naruto turned to Satsuki again and scooped her into is arms. She 'eeped' at the suddenness and Naruto took off with a blushing Uchiha in his hands.

Natsumi scoffed at the Uchiha. She will accept her defeat for today! But she will get back at the Uchiha sooner or later!

Satsuki clutched Naruto tighter and buried her face in his chest. She was too embarrassed, she didn't want anybody to see her face.

Naruto purposefully took the long way. It wasn't his fault, she didn't stop him!

Throughout the journey, he heard only one phrase once…

'Shameless Perverted Beast!'

Naruto just chuckled.

* * *

######################

######################

A/N: Thanks for reading the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review guys, whenever I get a review it makes me work more enthusiastically. Even if it is negative and presents a valid point, I will try to improve it. So, please review. Structured criticism is appreciated. Please tell me if I can improve my writing style, I would love some suggestions. If there are inconsistencies in the fic please review, I would try to solve them.

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. This was my first time writing a fight scene. I know it wasn't very good but that was the best I could write. I will try to improve.

Wave arc will be starting from the next chapter. I wanted to omit the arc at first but I rewatched Naruto and saw that it was really important. The arc is really important for character development.

I will be making Kakashi a bit stronger than the canon. And don't say that Kakashi is weak in my story, he lost to Naruto because he severely underestimated him and didn't even use his Sharingan. Kakashi will also get powerups in the story.

About Kiba, I am not trying to bash him, but in my story he is what I think of him and his character. He will get character development too, probably.

As for my English, I am not a native English speaker, so forgive me. I am trying to improve my English but I don't get much time. 11th grade is tough.

So, yeah! That's it for today. My exams are still going on! I have Physics exam day after tomorrow, I will update by Saturday most probably.

Thanks again and Bye bye.

######################

######################


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there guys, **_**I Kamui'd your ass **_**here! Sorry for not uploading for a long time. Things were bad on my end. Sorry for the disappointment. But here you go with a new chapter, hope you enjoy it :)….**

* * *

######################

War and Peace

######################

Chapter: 06: Land of Waves: Part 1

######################

* * *

_**Konohagakure no Sato**_

_**Hokage's Office**_

"Give us an interesting mission, Old Man! I am bored of this stuff! What Ninja paints a fence or babysit brats!" whined Natsumi.

"Hn. The dobe is right." Agreed Satsuki.

Naruto looked at the _'Old Man', _trying to read his mind. Which was failing utterly. The Old Man or The Sandaime Hokage's mask was perfect. He could not see even the smallest flicker, a perfect emotional mask. As expected of The God of Shinobi.

"But…" Iruka tried but was cut off by Kakashi.

"I support the sentiment of my team, Hokage-sama. They are ready to take a C-ranked mission." Said Kakashi.

"Hmm. Then it's decided. Iruka, bring in the client from the Land of Waves." Ordered the Hokage.

Satsuki and Natsumi's face brightened up a bit.

"H-hai, Hokage-sama." Replied Iruka and went to look for the client.

'Poor Iruka-sensei, he was probably worried about us.' Thought Naruto.

After a few seconds, Iruka came with the client.

"Team 7, this is Tazuna. A master Bridge Builder from the Land of Waves. You will be escorting him to his home to ensure his safety. All other details will be provided in the mission scroll." Said the Hokage.

Team 7 looked at Tazuna, Natsumi and Satsuki's expression soured instantaneously. The man was fairly tall, had dark eyes, grey hairs and beard and was drinking what seemed to be Beer.

"Tch, these are the brats who are going to be protecting me?! They look weak. Specially the one with horns. Are you cosplaying or what?! Huh?" said the drunk man.

Naruto sighed.

"Mah, mah, Tazuna-san. They are plenty strong. And if there happens to be a situation out of their scope, I will step in, I am their Jounin sensei. And for your question about my student cosplaying, he is not. They are natural. If you have a problem you can voice it." Said Kakashi, gaining an edge in his voice at the last part.

"Hmph, I will accept it. But I want you all to protect me by your life." Said Tazuna.

"Hai. Team 7, regroup at the main gate in 30 minutes with 2 weeks of supplies. Understood?" ordered Kakashi.

"Hai sensei." Replied his students and went to pack their belongings.

* * *

_**30 Minutes Later**_

_**Konoha Main Gate **_

Naruto was waiting for his teammates.

'Ah, here they come.'

Satsuki and Natsumi appeared in his field of view, both of them were carrying a bag for the supplies.

"Naruto!" yelled Natsumi.

"Don't yell, idiot." Said Satsuki.

"Hmph. By the way, where is your bag, Naruto?" asked Natsumi.

"I don't need a bag. I used fuinjutsu to seal my belongings," said Naruto while showing them his left hand. A seal pattern appeared on his palm.

"SUGOI! Can you please teach me that? Please! Please! Please!" asked Natsumi while invading Naruto's personal space.

Naruto's face heated up due to the close proximity. "H-hai. I will teach you later."

Natsumi cheered clearly pleased.

Satsuki gritted her teeth.

Naruto looked at Satsuki but she just 'Hmphed' and looked away from him.

'Huh, did I do something wrong?' thought Naruto.

They all heard a voice of pen scribbling on paper.

'This. Is. GOLD!' yelled Kakashi in his mind.

"OH MY GOD! WORLD IS GOING TO END! SKY IS GOING TO COLLAPSE! RAMEN GOD IS GOING TO PUNISH US!" yelled Natsumi.

"Sensei is on time!" said Naruto disbelievingly.

"Is this a Genjutsu?" asked Satsuki.

Satsuki, Natsumi and Naruto's eyes were comically wide.

Kakashi sweatdropped, 'What kind of image do they have of me?'

_Cough, cough… _Kakashi tried to gain their attention.

"Now that we all are here, let's commence our mission." Said Kakashi.

"Hai!" his students chorused.

"We will cover the client on all sides. Naruto in front, Satsuki in the left, Natsumi in the right and I will be at the back." Said Kakashi.

They nodded and took their respective positions.

Kakashi and his team checked out of the village and started their journey towards the Land of Waves.

They talked about the Land of Waves, like its position on the map, its military force, etc.

"We will have to camp for one night. I hope you all brought necessary items?" asked Kakashi.

"Hai sensei." Replied his students.

Sun settled and night came.

"Hmm, all settled." Said Naruto, who was fixing the two tents, Kakashi and he himself had brought.

"Ah, good work Naruto. You can now come and eat, the dinner is ready." Said Kakashi.

Satsuki and Natsumi looked at each other.

**Objective:** Feed Naruto with your hands!

"Naruto, come here, I will feed you." Said Natsumi patting the ground beside her.

_**Natsumi's Imagination**_

"_Naruto, say 'Ahhhh'!" said Natsumi while holding a spoon full of curry rice._

"_Ahhhh!" Naruto opened his mouth._

_Naruto ate the food and looked seductively at Natsumi. Naruto came closer to her, his warm breath tingling her sensitive ears._

"_The curry is tasty, but I wonder, what _you_ would taste like?' whispered Naruto in a husky voice._

_**End**_

A red tint appeared on Natsumi's cheeks.

"You should sit here, Naruto. I will feed you." Said Satsuki patting the ground beside her.

_**Satsuki's Imagination**_

"_Naruto, say 'Ahhhh'!" said Satsuki while holding a piece of rabbit meat with a fork._

"_Ahhhh!" Naruto opened his mouth._

_Naruto ate the food and looked seductively at Satsuki. Naruto came closer to her, his warm breath tingling her sensitive ears._

"_The meat sure is juicy, but I wonder, how juicy _you_ would be when I _eat_ you?' whispered Naruto in a husky voice._

_**End**_

Satsuki blushed on thinking such things.

Both the girls looked at Naruto, watching whose offer he would take on. This was not a competition. This was WAR.

Naruto looked at both the girls. He seemed to be contemplating on choosing between the girls. But in reality…

'Huh? They are going to feed me? Phew, good that I didn't say I didn't wanna eat. This is every man's dream! Being fed by two beauties!' such were the thoughts of our protagonist.

Naruto smiled at both of them and sat between them. Instead of choosing between them he was going to enjoy both of their service. 'I am a genius! Hahahaha!'

"You both can feed me." Said Naruto with a smile.

_**Naruto's Imagination**_

"_Naruto-sama! Please open your mouth, 'Ahhh!'" pleaded Natsumi._

"_I have got your favourite, Naruto-sama!" offered Satsuki._

_Naruto ate from both of them._

"_My throat is getting dry, I need water," said Naruto._

"_We have a better solution Naruto-sama!" said Natsumi and Satsuki together._

_They came close to his face._

_Smooch…_

_Both the girls were now making out with Naruto exchanging saliva with him._

_They all separated. Breathing hard with flushed faces._

"_Naruto-sama, did our saliva quench your throat's lust?" asked Natsumi and Satsuki while pressing their bodies at him._

'_Ah, this is heaven!'_

_**End**_

Naruto was blushing and trying to get rid of such thoughts.

He opened his mouth and said, "Ahhh…"

His eyes went wide when a spoon filled with rice and fork with meat was shoved down his throat. He choked, anime tears coming out of his eyes. 'H-h-help m-m-me!' croaked out Naruto.

Noises of chuckling and what sounded to be a cat fight could be heard in the background.

Natsumi and Satsuki stopped their fighting when they saw the state Naruto was in.

Naruto was not choking anymore but his body seemed like a dead body and his eyes that of a dead fish.

'Why is reality so cruel?' whined Naruto internally.

Suddenly he felt soft mounds pressing on his face. Natsumi and Satsuki had pressed his face between their bosoms while petting his head.

Naruto sighed blissfully, '_**This**_ is heaven!'

After some time, reality struck Natsumi and Satsuki like thunder and both separated from Naruto. Naruto was oblivious to this and was roaming in his fantasy world.

Both girls were blushing hard.

'Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! What if he starts thinking that I have interest in him? What if he thinks I want to be his girlfriend?! Like I ever would. B-but if he asked and promised a lifetime supply of ramen, I m-might.' Were the thoughts of Natsumi.

'Shit! I let my guard down. What if he start thinking that I have feelings for him? What if he thinks I want to be in a relationship with him? As if I would. B-but if he got on his knees and begged for it, I might consider it.' Were the thoughts of Satsuki.

Sound of snickering and scribbling could be heard in the background.

'This. Is. Truly. GOLD.' Thought Kakashi with a perverted grin behind his mask while scribbling in a notepad.

**Outcome: **Loss for Natsumi and Satsuki. Win for Naruto.

* * *

_**Next Day**_

Team 7 has resumed their journey towards the Land of Waves. They started early in the morning to reach by afternoon.

The journey had been peaceful till now…

Naruto was at the front, following the formation decided yesterday by Kakashi.

He saw a puddle of water in the distance and his senses started to go haywire.

He pondered, it has not rained since weeks and looking around there were no more puddles. So, either someone had peed here or someone is using Genjutsu.

Naruto discretely activated his Byakugan to confirm.

'Heh, they must be some shitty Ninjas. They are stupid.' Thought Naruto after examining the puddle. He deactivated his doujutsu and looked back at his teammates.

Natsumi and Satsuki have not noticed the puddle yet and Kakashi just gave Naruto an eye smile.

Naruto understood, he has to wait and see what happens.

They all crossed the puddle, nothing happened for a moment but then…

They heard something swing behind them. A sharp chain wrapped around Kakashi. His widened, and then…

_Squelch… _

Kakashi was torn to shreds.

Satsuki and Natsumi were shocked but Naruto remained calm, he had seen Kakashi substitute at the last moment.

The ones attacking them were the Demon Brothers, they sped towards Natsumi. Satsuki came to Natsumi's aid.

Naruto was standing in front of Tazuna, 'I cannot leave the bridge builder alone. I will just have to watch Natsumi and Satsuki battle those ninjas. Heh, they can take care of them. Those ninjas are weak.'

Gozu and Meizu were battling Natsumi and Satsuki, Gozu gave Meizu a look and Meizu nodded. Gozu distracted Natsumi and Satsuki while Meizu dashed towards the bridge builders.

'So they are after the bridge builder after all. That's why Kakashi-sensei didn't finish them off.' Thought Naruto.

Naruto smirked and went into his original stance which was the combination of Hyuga and Uchiha styles, _The Gentle Intercepting Fist_.

Meizu tried to slash Naruto with his gauntlet but Naruto caught his hand gripped it tight. He used his another hand, fuelled it with chakra and punched Meizu's solar plexus, shattering ribs.

Meizu's eyes went wide and crouched down to the ground unable to stand any more. Naruto released his hand gave a strong roundhouse kick to his face. Meizu soared like a bullet and crashed into a tree and passed out.

Naruto looked towards the direction of Natsumi and Satsuki and saw Kakashi carrying Gozu. They all came towards his direction.

"Good work Naruto." Praised Kakashi and tied the two brothers with rope to a tree.

Kakashi once again turned towards his students and client, "You all did a good job. Now, let's have a chat Tazuna-san…"

"H-Huh, what do y-you m-mean…?" stuttered Tazuna.

"These shinobi were clearly targeting you. Can I know the reason why we were not told about Ninja threats? Because according to your contract with the Hidden Leaf, this was a C-ranked mission, threats being robbers and thugs only. But now it will be at least a B-rank or even higher." Said Kakashi while narrowing his eyes at Tazuna.

Tazuna was sweating bullets but soon told the story and the reason behind his deceit.

"You see, the land of waves is in the claws of Gato, a multimillionaire…"

(A sad story later…)

"Hmm, I see. But to continue this mission, everybody in my team should agree to this." Said Kakashi and looked towards his students.

"We are going to continue this mission, Kakashi-sensei. We cannot leave those people in such state. We are going to save them, dattebayo!" exclaimed Natsumi.

"Dobe is right, we should continue this mission if we have come this far." Said Satsuki.

"Hai, we should complete the mission, Kakashi-sensei." Said Naruto.

"Hmm, then it's decided. We will continue the mission." Declared Kakashi.

Tazuna looked at them with surprise and couldn't hold his tears.

"Thank you very much." Said Tazuna.

"If we are going to continue this mission, we should gather as much information as possible." Said Kakashi and went towards the demon brothers. He woke them up and started interrogating them.

After a few minutes, "I have taken all the information we need." Announced Kakashi.

"Then what will we do of them?" asked Satsuki.

Kakashi's gaze hardened, "I did not think that this day will come so soon. But if we are going to continue the mission, it is necessary."

A sword puffed into existence in Kakashi's hands.

Naruto's eyes widened, "The White Light Chakra Saber!" muttered Naruto.

"A shinobi should be ready for any situation. A moment's weakness can lead to a lifetime's suffering or even death. Useless emotions should never surface during a mission, it will only lead to failure. The one who can control his emotions can be the strongest of all, remember this." Said Kakashi and lightning sparks started coming out of the blade and then…

_Swoosh… _

Kakashi swung his sword. The sword left a white trail behind it.

Nothing happened for a second but then…

The heads of the demon brothers rolled down the ground, blood gushing out from their bodies.

"W-w-wh-wha-….." squeaked out Natsumi, looking in horror at the scene.

Satsuki averted her eyes.

Naruto just looked at the scene, amazed by the efficiency and sharpness of the blade, not caring for the lives lost.

"W-wh-why d-did y-you k-k-kill them Kakashi-sensei?" stuttered Natsumi.

"They were enemies. If by chance they would have escaped, our mission would have been even more difficult. In this world, you cannot show mercy to your enemies, it will only get you killed. Kill them before they kill you." Answered Kakashi.

"B-b-but…" started Natsumi.

"Control your emotions Natsumi. You will never become what you want to be if you don't accept it. This is the world we live in, being a ninja isn't all joy and fun! This is the reality, accept it. Or drop out of the shinobi services. This is what we, ninjas, have to do to protect whom we care for." Scolded Kakashi.

Natsumi looked down and nodded.

"We should continue, sensei. Or it will be late." Voiced Naruto.

And with that they started walking towards the land of waves again.

_**2 hour later**_

They all were walking, things have been peaceful for the last two hours but all of them had their guard up.

They had entered the land of waves through a boat, they also saw the bridge which was under construction.

The mist was getting thicker every second.

Naruto felt a presence in the bushes left to him. Without wasting any time he threw a kunai in its direction.

The others were alerted by it.

Naruto slowly approached the bush and saw a white rabbit which was killed by the kunai.

"It's a white rabbit." Told Naruto.

'A white rabbit, but th-'thought Kakashi but didn't get enough time because a large blade came charging at them.

"DUCK ALL OF YOU!" shouted Kakashi.

Naruto, Natsumi and Satsuki ducked. Kakashi helped Tazuna or he would have been headless by now.

Sounds of laughter could be heard and a figure emerged from the mist.

"Who do we have here?" asked the figure.

Kakashi looked at the figure and narrowed his eyes, "Zabuza Momochi also known as the Demon of the Mist, A-ranked missing-nin from Kirigakure. One of the Swordsmen of the Mist, current holder of the Kubikiribocho."

"Hmm, no wonder Gozu and Meizu were not able to do their job. After all they were up against you, Kakashi Hatake also known as the Kakashi of the Sharingan. S-ranked ninja from Konohagakure, current holder of the The White Light Chakra Saber." Said Zabuza.

Satsuki looked shocked at Kakashi, 'Is he from the Uchiha clan… no, he is not. But then how can he have a Sharingan?'

"Hmm, so you know about me. I think I will have to use _this _to fight with you!" Said Kakashi while raising his headband which was covering his left eye. He opened his left eye, red iris with three tomoes moving lazily peered at the missing-nin.

"You have made quite a lot of name for yourself. We even had an entry for you in the Bingo book back in the Hidden Mist. But everything pales in comparison to your latest exploit… isn't it true, Creator of Voids. To have defeated Yonbi and Gobi single handed, you are nothing short of a legend. But you will meet your death today with my blade." Declared Zabuza.

Naruto's eyes widened, 'He defeated two tailed beasts on his own! To have such amount of power… he is totally awesome!'

Satsuki and Natsumi were also shocked by their sensei's achievements but there was a direr situation on their necks.

Suddenly Zabuza leapt towards Kakashi and then both of them were embroiled in the battle.

Kakashi had ordered them to not participate in the battle and to just protect the bridge builder.

Both of them were now fighting on the water, Kakashi has had the upper hand till now but suddenly, he was tricked into a water prison by Zabuza.

Zabuza laughed and said, "What did I say, you will meet your end here, Kakashi!"

"Tch, Naruto, Natsumi, Satsuki. Run from here with the client, Zabuza wouldn't be able to catch you because of this jutsu." Ordered Kakashi.

"We will not leave you sensei! We will not abandon you!" yelled Natsumi.

"If we run he will just come afterwards and kill us all. It will be worthless to run." Said Satsuki.

"We will save you. Didn't you say, 'Those who break the rules are scum but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum!'" exclaimed Naruto.

To everybody, Kakashi's face didn't change but behind his mask he allowed a small smile to appear.

Naruto nodded at Satsuki and Natsumi giving them a signal to attack.

Both girls leapt into action while Naruto protected the bridge builder not leaving the possibility of an accomplice of Zabuza attacking out.

Both the girls eventually outsmarted Zabuza ultimately freeing Kakashi from the Water Prison.

"Good work team. I will handle him from here." Said Kakashi.

Zabuza cursed under his breath and started forming seals for his jutsu.

Zabuza looked at Kakashi and saw him making the same seals as himself. But he was shocked when Kakashi finished earlier and…

"_Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu_!" yelled Kakashi. A big dragon made of water appeared and charged towards Zabuza. Zabuza could not complete his hand seals and was hit by the attack with full force.

Kakashi walked towards Zabuza, who had crashed into a tree, to finish him for good.

Suddenly a few senbons came flying and hit Zabuza's neck.

All of them were shocked. A masked figure appeared and said, "Thank you for your assistance. I have been looking for opportunities to kill Zabuza Momochi for some time. I will be heading off now."

Kakashi confirmed that Zabuza was dead and the masked figure disappeared with Zabuza's body.

"Come on guys! We need to hurry! It will be dark soon." Said Kakashi.

Naruto approached Kakashi, "Was it the right decision to let the hunter-nin take Zabuza. He could have been an accomplice. He might have just made it look like Zabuza was dead. It is easy to put someone in a death-like state using senbons after all."

"You may be right, Naruto. We will just have to wait and see." Said Kakashi.

Naruto nodded and assumed his position again in the front.

And the rest of the journey to Tazuna's house went peacefully.

* * *

######################

######################

A/N: Thanks for reading the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review guys, whenever I get a review it makes me work more enthusiastically. Even if it is negative and presents a valid point, I will try to improve it. So, please review. Structured criticism is appreciated. Please tell me if I can improve my writing style, I would love some suggestions. If there are inconsistencies in the fic please review, I would try to solve them.

As you all can see, I gave Kakashi the power he deserved. He can already use Mangekyo. Like canon, the limit for Kamui is three times per day, he can also use his Mangekyo to control tailed beasts like Obito and Madara but it takes a lot of chakra out of him. His Sharingan is working properly without blindness since he has used the Mangekyo only 2-3 times.

I will also make chapters in the future which will contain the stories of other characters. They will be like the Gaide, Hiden, Retsuden, Shinden novels of Naruto. They may contain side stories, flashbacks, my adaptation of different movies, etc.

There were ecchi scenes in the chapter too, hope you enjoyed it!

Also, I apologize for the delay. Things are not good on my end here. I will try to update as soon as possible, maybe once a week. I hope you all understand.

Please Review and don't forget to follow the story. If you like it, add it to you favourites!

That's all for today!

Bye Bye!

######################

######################


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey there guys! And yes, I am not dead or infected by coronavirus or something(And no, I don't live in China.)**_

_**So, here is a new chapter, rather a short one but anyways, Hope you all enjoy.**_

* * *

_**######################**_

_**War and Peace**_

_**######################**_

_**Chapter: 07: Land of Waves: Part 02**_

_**######################**_

* * *

_**Land of Waves**_

Naruto and his team has been travelling for an hour.

"You said it was close by old man! We have been travelling for eveeerrr! Where is your fuckin' house?!" Whined Natsumi.

"Language, Natsumi!" Reprimanded Kakashi.

Natsumi huffed and pouted.

"There is a house…" pointed out Naruto.

"Yeah, that's my house." Said Tazuna.

They all reached the house. Tazuna opened the door and shouted, "I am home!"

A blue haired woman came into the view, "Oh, I am so glad to see you again, dad!" She exclaimed happily.

She turned to the other people and Tazuna introduced her to them, "This is my daughter, Tsunami. And Tsunami, these are the ninjas that protected me during the trip."

"I am Satsuki Uchiha."

"Hi! I am Natsumi Uzumaki, dattebayo!"

"I am Naruto Otsutsuki."

"I am Kakashi Hatake, their Jonin sensei."

"Thank you very much for protecting my father!" Thanked Tsunami while bowing.

Tsunami gave them two room, one for Kakashi and Naruto and the other for Natsumi and Satsuki.

They all placed the luggage in their rooms, except for Naruto, who had everything sealed.

The sun had set, and the sparkling moon had taken its place.

All of them were having dinner now, including Naruto, who wanted to try the food.

'It's delicious!' Thought Naruto.

They all had their dinner and went to sleep.

* * *

_**With Naruto**_

After Kakashi had slept, Naruto sneaked out of the house and sat on the roof of the house, looking at the full moon.

"Mother…" muttered Naruto.

"Remembering someone?" Asked someone from behind.

Naruto cursed himself for letting his guard down.

"And here I thought I gave you the slip, sensei." Frowned Naruto.

Kakashi chuckled, "You still have ways to go. By the way what are you doing up here?"

"Can't sleep." Answered Naruto.

"Or maybe you don't need to sleep." Pointed out Kakashi while analysing his student.

"You catch on quick sensei, I am impressed." Replied Naruto.

"Hmm, you don't seem to be denying it." Said Kakashi.

"I don't think it is going to help me in any way. Anyways, how did you come to this conclusion?" Said Naruto.

Kakashi eye-smiled, "I have my ways..."

* * *

_**Next Day**_

Kakashi and his team was standing in front of a tree.

"So, as I told you all yesterday, that there may be a chance that Zabuza survived. We will be training to gain as much of power we can get. I estimate that it will take him around a week to get back to his maximum strength." Said Kakashi.

"So, what will we be training in today?" Asked Satsuki.

"Tree-walking." Said Kakashi.

"But we already know it, dattebayo!" Exclaimed Natsumi.

Kakashi expecting the rebuttal, went towards the tree and started walking on it using chakra.

"Now... what do you say? Do you still know it?" Asked Kakashi.

"How many times do I have to say, sensei?! We all already know that exercise!" Exclaimed Natsumi.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow, not expecting them to already know the exercise. He asked all of them to demonstrate it and that they did.

"Hmm, quite interesting. You all demonstrated the exercise flawlessly. I would have asked you all to do the exercise regardless until you all exhaust your chakra but knowing you all have very high chakra reserves, I don't think the exercise will benefit you. I assume you all know water walking technique too?" Inquired Kakashi.

"Hai, sensei." Three of them chorused.

Kakashi sighed, "Then that leaves only this..." said Kakashi while taking out four rectangular papers.

"These are Chakra Induction Papers, they tell a person's affinity towards the five elements. If you have Fire: the paper will ignite and turn to ash. Wind: the paper will split in two. Lightning: the paper will wrinkle. Earth: the paper will turn to dirt and crumble away. Water: the paper will become wet/damp." Said Kakashi while holding one of the paper between two fingers. The paper wrinkled, showing Kakashi's Lightning affinity.

To get hold of chakra paper was very difficult. Only the Jonin Commander of Konoha can give the permission to take the paper from the reserves of Konoha. The tree from which it grew was very rare, hence such strict measures were taken.

Kakashi gave one chakra paper each to his students.

Kakashi urged Satsuki to go first.

Her chakra paper wrinkled and then ignited and turned to ash.

"You have Lightning and Fire affinities, impressive for a genin." Said Kakashi.

Satsuki smirked while looking at Natsumi.

Natsumi _hmph'd_ and concetrated her chakra towards the paper.

The paper was cut in half, one half became damp and the other turned into dirt.

Kakashi's eye went wide, not expecting the outcome.

Natsumi exclaime loudly, "Ha! I have two chakra natures too!"

"Ah, you would be wrong there, Natsumi. You don't have two chakra natures." Natsumi deflated hearing this from Kakashi. "Rather you have _Three; _Wind, Earth and Water." Continued Kakashi.

Natsumi's face lighted with a miilion megawatt grin and she started jumping around with joy. She started teasing Satsuki who just grunted in annoyance.

"It's very impressive, I have not heard anyone having three affinities without training in at least one of them. But having three affinities means nothing if you can't use them, so you have to train accordingly and not slack off, am I clear?" Said Kakashi.

"Hai, sensei!" Responded a cheerful Natsumi.

"Now lets see what affinities you have, Naruto." Said Kakashi.

Naruto channeled his chakra into the paper.

The paper got cleaved into four pieces, one piece wrinkled, one became wet, another turned into dirt and the last ignited and turned into ash.

Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes, this was not possible, was the chakra paper damaged or malfunctioned during the test. He will have to recheck.

Kakashi handed Naruto another chakra paper, "I think the chakra paper malfunctioned or something. Try it again."

Naruto shrugged and repeated the process. The results were the same. Kakashi still couldn't believe his eyes so he gave Naruto the last paper he had. The paper can't malfunction thrice in a row, he hasn't heard a single time that a chakra paper has malfunctioned, it may be a possibility to fail once but thrice? Not a chance. He had checked the last chakra paper with his sharingan and could tell it had no defects.

Naruto did the test the third time and the same result was presented before them.

"Impossible, to think somebody can have all five chakra natures from birth with equal affinity towards every element." Muttered Kakashi.

Naruto just smiled at the result while Natsumi and Satsuki looked in awe making them remember that they have to do their best to one day surpass their horned teammate.

Kakashi instructed them in different ninjutsus for their affinities but Naruto managed to pull all of them in his first try making his teammates envious and his instructor a little annoyed.

'He really is something else.' Thought Kakashi while shaking his head and watching Naruto practice the five jutsus Kakashi taught him.

_**Night Time**_

The day had gone peacefully but all three of them have been exhausted. Then the night came not so...peacefully.

Natsumi had a debate or rather a fight with Tsunami's kid, Inari and went into the woods in fury.

Naruto had made a clone to watch Natsumi in case she encounters a ninja and himself went to stare at the moon while everyone else slept.

Naruto sat in silence staring at the moon, remembering his mother with a soft smile on his face.

* * *

_**3 days Later**_

_**Gato's Headquarters**_

Gato was sitting in his office waiting for the ninjas he had contacted after he had hired Zabuza Momochi.

After a few minutes five ninjas wearing white masks entered the room, Gato welcomed them.

"Give us all the information you have on Momochi." Said one of the ninja.

"Ah, I will give you all the information I have but I have some demands of mine as well. I would like to make a contract with Kirigakure for exports and imports for metals and many more valuable items, after all Kirirgakure is one of the strongest villages." Said Gato, trying to lure them into his trap for the information they need.

"Mizukage-sama has ordered us that your wishes must be fulfilled in exchange of information on Momochi until it risks the security of our village. Your wish shall be fulfilled." Said one of the ninja, who seemed to be the leader.

'How foolish ninjas are. So easily manipulated.' Thought Gato while giving the agreement documents to the ninja to assess them and sign on them on behalf of his Kage until further talks.

The leader skimmed over the document and signed it. The agreement was made. Gato gave all the information he had on Zabuza and showed the proof of contract with him as well.

"You have been very useful Gato-san." Said The leader after getting all the information and proof-checking it.

He made a motion with his hands and one of his shinobi disappeared, two 'thuds' were heard beside Gato.

Gato looked shocked at what had transpired, his guards have been killed in an instant, he couldn't even see the movement of the ninja who killed his guards. He was horrified. Afraid.

In his last moments, Gato learned what _monsters _Shinobi truly were.

The Kiri nins escaped from the building and drowned it with their jutsus. Killing all the thugs inside and destroying the building itself.

"Zabuza is going to fight the leaf nins tomorrow, according to the intel, he would not be contacting Gato until finishing his job. So we ambush both Momochi and the leaf team, headed by Hatake Kakashi after they have exhausted themselves fighting with each other." Said the leader of the Kiri nins.

* * *

_**Night Time**_

_**With Naruto**_

He was exhausted.

Yes, Otsutsuki Naruto was _exhausted_.

Kakashi has burned him to ground today, first Ninjutsu, in which he would have at least used more than hundred A and B rank jutsus of each nature. That alone exhausted him but what came after that gave a new meaning to exhaustion. Kakashi has literally pummeled him into ground during Taijutsu. He was not able to land any hit while Kakashi used his Sharingan. It frustrated him. It has been three days and he still couldn't land a hit.

Yes, three days the same exercise but he can't see the improvement. Even though he trained like a man possessed, he didn't see the improvement. Hell, he had been so exhausted these days that he had been sleeping everyday. That was saying something, he hasn't slept thrice in a row since his mother died.

Maybe he had improved, just he couldn't see it or it was just too early to judge. He didn't know but it frustrated him. Maybe this was how everybody else felt while training.

Well, it was a new experience for him, he has never struggled in any form of training before.

Whatever, he was too exhausted to overthink. So, he let himself sleep and fell into a deep slumber...

* * *

_**######################**_

_**A/N: **_Hey there guys, I know it has been a long time since I updated and I don't have any excuses. I was just not motivated to continue but today the motivation returned with burning fire. I will be continuing story...probably.

Thanks for reading the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Even if it is negative and presents a valid point, I will try to improve it. So, please review. Structured criticism is appreciated. Please tell me if I can improve my writing style, I would love some suggestions. If there are inconsistencies in the fic please review, I would try to solve them.

In this chapter, I tried to show that Gato wanted to increase his business by contacting Kiri as he knew that Zabuza was not on good terms with Kiri and Kiri wanted Zabuza's head. But he underestimated the ninjas, a lot, which he did in canon too. I also tried to show that Naruto is not invincible and has to really give it his all. While I know Otsutsukis are very powerful even without training, but those who were shown in canon had lived for eons and had devoured wordls upon worlds, which Naruto doesn't have the time for.

Next chapter will probably last for the wave arc.

Thanks again for reading.

Ja~Ne~

_**######################**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey there guys, I am back with a new chapter, hope you all like it!**_

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**This is the last part of the Land of Waves Arc. There is some action thrown into it, not that you were not expecting it, right?**_

_**Well, anyways, on with the chapter...**_

_**######################**_

_**War and Peace**_

_**######################**_

_**Chapter: 08: Land of Waves: Part 03**_

_**######################**_

* * *

_**Land of Waves**_

_**Next Day**_

Golden-pupilless eyes fluttered open.

Naruto woke up with a yawn. Body totally healed after a good night's sleep.

'What's the time? It's my duty first on the bridge with sensei today(yawn). Ah well, I will just get pre-' Naruto's thoughts were stopped when he heard a feminine shriek.

'That was Tsunami-san.' Thought Naruto and blitzed towards the source of the scream.

Naruto saw two thugs with swords, holding Tsunami captive. Inari was clinging to the wall in fear but stood up to do something to save his mother.

Seeing Naruto, Inari stopped and looked at him with hope.

"What do you think you are doing?" Asked Naruto in a calm voice.

Both of them looked at him, "So there is one more? Tch, who cares, just kill him Zori, it is getting annoying." Said one of them.

"You don't have to tell me, Waraji." Replied Zori.

Zori sped towards Naruto swinging his blade at him.

Naruto caught the blade with his hand and shattered it to pieces. Naruto seemingly disappeared from the thug's view and the thug felt a grip around his neck.

Naruto, floating in the air, was holding Zori by his neck who was struggling to breath.

"Don't get cocky, you pathetic worm!" Said Naruto, eyes darkening and a certain edge in his voice.

Naruto crushed Zori's neck, who died instantly, and went towards the next thug.

Waraji was trembling with fear, the killing intent Naruto directed towards him rendered him paralyzed out of fear.

"Harming a mother in front of her own child when she has done nothing, you will pay for it." Declared Naruto.

With a punch Naruto shattered every bone in the man's ribcage. Naruto gripped the man's skull and put enough force to crush it and the thug died a quick but rather painful death.

All the tension dissipated and Naruto looked towards Tsunami, "I will be going to catch up with my teammates but I will leave a clone in case other thugs come and try to trouble you."

Tsunami nodded, not able to find words after the display of power.

Naruto looked towards Inari, "You did great, kid, standing up for your mother." Praised Naruto.

Inari looked in awe and respect towards Naruto as his new hero disappeared from his view.

Tsunami went and hugged Inari. Happy that both of them were safe.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto activated his Byakugan while he was on his way to the bridge but couldn't see much due to fog covering it. The fog was laced with chakra.

It meant only one thing, Zabuza was here. It hadn't been a week but they should have expected it.

Naruto raced with even faster speed and was in front of the bridge in seconds.

The sight didn't please him in the least. Not at all.

There laid Satsuki, dead. He had his Byakugan activated, he could confirm it. She was dead.

The hunter nin, who turned out to be Haku, the boy his clone had seen with Natsumi the other day, was laying unconcious in front of Natsumi. Zabuza stood there with Kakashi's dogs restraining him.

'N-no.' Thoughts finally started coming to Naruto's brain. 'No, no. No, no, no, no! This was not supposed to happen. Why did she have to die? Why didn't they wake me up. It was my turn to be on patrol today. W-why?' Naruto fell to his knees.

'I should have killed the hunter-nin before he took Zabuza with him. It's all my fault. I knew he was our enemy. She died because I didn't kill the enemy. It's all my fault. I should have never let an enemy go, I should have killed both of them. IT'S ALL MY FAULT.' Tears started pouring out of his eyes. For a moment, his eyes rippled and gained reddish tint to them with several tomoes spiraling, but regained the normal, golden-pupilless state.

Natsumi was in a daze, her comrade had died. Tears pouring out of her eyes. She went towards her and craddled her hace in her lap and cried her soul out.

Kakashi, in rage at losing his student was going to finish Zabuza, 'Not again! No! How many fucking times will it happen?! I promised to protect my team but I couldn't, again! I am sorry, Satsuki.'

But suddenly five ninjas with white masks dropped at the scene. One went on to attack Kakashi.

Kakashi had to halt his attack on Zabuza to dodge the masked man's attack.

"Zabuza Momochi and Kakashi Hatake, surrender now or else we will have to use force. Your contract is over with Gato, Zabuza. He is dead. It will do you good if you come peacefully with us." Said the Leader of the Kiri ANBUs while showing the dead body of Gato.

"Tch, you think you can take me back to Kiri?! I will show you!" Thundered Zabuza. "We are no longer enemies, Kakashi. My mission to kill the bridge builder is null and void."

"If that is the case then I will be taking my leave with my team." Said Kakashi.

"You will not be going anywhere but to Kirigakure with us, Hatake." Said the Leader.

"You know it will cause a war between Konoha and Kiri." Replied Kakashi.

"Your weak village can try, but in front of the might of our Mizukage, you all will perish." Said another ANBU.

Kakashi took a stance to battle the Kiri nins.

"Ha! Haha! Hahahahaha!" Came a laughter from behind.

"I will show you who is the weak one here, you pathetic inferior being!" Boomed Naruto's voice.

"Naruto! Leave this to me! You get out of here with Natsumi and Satsuki's body. I will take care of them." Shouted Kakashi.

Naruto didn't acknowledge Kakashi's words.

Kakashi's eyes widened when Naruto disappeared with such speed that even his Sharingan couldn't track.

Naruto appeared out of nowhere in front of one of the Kiri ANBU, eyes blazing fierce gold, Byakugan activated and puched the guy aimed towards the heart.

The punch destroyed one of ANBU's Chakra Gate. The ANBU died in seconds after the attack.

Other two seeing this, attacked Naruto, who easily deflected their strikes and caught their necks.

"**All Killing Ash Bones!**" And two bones came out of Naruto's palms and pierced both the ANBUs necks, turning them into ash in seconds.

The remaining two ANBUs didn't waste time to attack Naruto from behind but their swords just phased through Naruto's form and suddenly many rods came from behind and pinned them to the ground.

"This time, I won't make the mistake of not killing an enemy. You will die today. If you have any last words, I don't wanna hear them!" Said Naruto looking down at them and crushed there bodies with the wind.

Naruto turned towards Kakashi and Zabuza, his Byakugan deactivated, not that anybody knew he possessed the dojutsu.

"It's your turn, now." Said Naruto looking towards Zabua.

"It's over Naruto, he is not our enemy anymore." Said Kakashi.

"But-" started Naruto, now conflicted but was interrupted by Kakashi.

"No, Naruto. It will be meaningless. It was not personal, we were enemies due to diffrences in contracts. It's over now that Zabuza's client is dead. A shinobi must not engage in meaningless battles." Said Kakashi while ruffling Naruto's hairs with a sad look.

"H-hai, sensei!" Replied Naruto.

Zabuza had already left while carrying Haku.

"SATSUKI!" Came a cry from the direction of Natsumi.

Naruto and Kakashi looked towards her direction and couldn't believe what they saw.

'B-but I checked with my Byakugan!' Were Naruto's thoughts as he and Kakashi ran towards Natsumi.

"S-s-satsuki, you are alive?!" Screamed Natsumi with joy and hugged the Uchiha who was coughing.

"S-satsuki..." muttered Naruto and joined in on the hug while a tear slipped from his eyes.

Kakashi looked at his students with a fond smile of his own.

* * *

_**Few Days Later**_

The bridge was finally finished. After the fight, Inari and the villagers had come to help them but had been disappointed to see no enemy was left.

But had cheered for the heroes who saved them from Gato, anyways.

When the bridge was complete, there had been a huge debate on what name should be given to it. Ultimately it was decided to be called as 'The Great Leaf Bridge'.

And now the heroes were saying their goodbyes to the village.

_**After a few minutes**_

Team 7 has just crossed the bridge. They started running towards their village.

Finally! The mission was over and all of them were eager to reach their home.

In a few hours they reached Konoha, it didn't take them long since they were travelling with Shinobi standard speeds not civilian standard.

Kakashi checked himself with his team in at the gates.

"The three of you are dismissed. Go home, settle down, rest a bit and meet me at the training ground tomorrow at 10 in the morning. I will report the details of the mission to Hokage. You all will receive your payment for an A-rank mission by tomorrow. Understood?" Asked Kakashi.

"Hai Sensei!" Replied his cute little genins.

And with that all of them went their ways.

_**Hokage Tower**_

Kakashi entered the Hokage tower and met the Hokage's assistant, who was sitting at her desk.

"Is the Hokage free?" Asked Kakashi.

"Ah, Hatake-san. Sandaime-sama is free as of now, you can report to him if you want." She replied.

Kakashi nodded and went to report to the Hokage. He opened the door and entered.

"Ah, Kakashi, I see you are back. How did the mission go?" Asked Hiruzen.

"The mission turned out to be A-rank. Zabuza Momochi was hired to kill the Bridge builder then Kiri ANBUs ambushed us. Zabuza escaped while the Kiri ANBUs were killed by Naruto. It was a rough mission, considering that it was the first time my students went out of the village, but nothing we couldn't handle." Replied Kakashi.

"Hmm. Naruto-kun was able to fight and take down the entire squad of Kiri ANBUs?" Asked Sarutobi, quite shocked. You don't see a genin taking out several ANBUs frequently.

"I won't say that It was a fight, rather a massacre. They fell like flies in front of him. But what concerns me is that the boy awakened a Kekkei Genkai, quite a rare one." Said Kakashi.

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow, urging Kakashi to continue.

"It looked like the Dead Bone Pulse of the Kaguya clan but it turned the targets into ash on contact, he called it **All Killing Ash Bones**. I asked him to do it again on a tree while I observed it with my Sharingan. The Jutsu disintegrated the tree in seconds at a molecular level. If the projectile touches the target, it is a certain kill. The Jutsu doesn't seem to work on non-living things and takes a lot of chakra. He used another Jutsu too, it seemed like a variation of his Kekkei Genkai, the projectiles were made of metal and he used them to restrain the targets. They induces his chakra into the target's, rendering them immobile."

To say Sarutobi was shocked was an understatement. He hadn't heard of such Kekkei Genkai in his life and that was saying something. He was known as the Professor due to his vast amount of knowledge on Ninja Arts.

"It is quite a dangerous technique. If it is a certain kill technique, then it is on par with Hashirama-sensei's Wood Release, no, even greater. I think it will be best to regard it as an S-rank Kinjutsu. It shall not be used on any Konoha resident or any target to be taken as a hostage. Relay the message to your student." Ordered Hiruzen.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Also, he has a natural affinity towards all the five elements, all equally strong." Said Kakashi.

Sarutobi looked at Kakashi for a second then spoke, "Are you sure? That is something I will have a hard time believing in." He had trained for more than a decade and half to master all five elements and to think that someone has a _natural _affinity towards all five elements, it made him a little bitter. But that faded soon, it meant that Konoha will have formidable shinobi in future and that pleased him a lot.

"I made sure to check multiple times, every try yielded same result." Replied Kakashi.

"Hmm, I see. Make sure to guide him on to the right path. I don't want another Madara or Itachi roaming the world. What about Natsumi and Satsuki?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Satsuki awakened her Sharingan and has affinity for two elements. Natsumi used the Kyuubi's Chakra for the first time when she thought that Satsuki was dead. She has affinity towards three elements." Said Kakashi.

"Hmm, is Natsumi okay? Did something change after using the Kyuubi's chakra?" Asked Hiruzen, seemingly concerned.

"No, nothing changed, she still annoys the hell out of me." Said Kakashi with a small smile behind his mask.

"That's good. It is also nice that Satsuki awakened the Sharingan. The council has been on my back to know about her progress." Sighed Hiruzen.

"The Wave has already paid the extra amount of money. All other details will be in my report." Said Kakashi.

"That will do. Also, the Chunin Exams are coming in a month. I hope to see your students in the exams." Said Hiruzen.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Said Kakashi and disappeared in swirl of leaves.

_**1 Month Later**_

* * *

The month had gone by in a flash. Team 7 had been training like no tomorrow for the upcoming exams.

Naruto had finally moved into an appartment in the Shinobi District, the building was adjacent to the building Natsumi was living in.

They had also completed three B-rank and one B-turned-A-rank mission. The experiences have been very useful for the genins.

Currently they were waiting for their sensei on the top of a bridge.

Kakashi appeared with a swirl of leaves and looked at his students.

"So, how are my cute little genins?" Asked Kakashi with an eye-smile.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Screamed Natsumi.

"Ah, sorry, you wouldn't believe the traffic." Said Kakashi in a not very-convincing-tone.

All three of them face faulted.

"Well, I summoned you all to tell that I registered all of you for the Chunin Exam but it depends on you individually if you want to take the exam." Said Kakashi.

"I am reday for anything, dattebayo!" Exclaimed Natsumi.

"Hn." Grunted Satsuki.

"I will be there, sensei." Said Naruto.

"That's good. The exam will take place day after tomorrow. Train and rest properly. If you need help, just ask me." Said Kakashi.

All three of them nodded and Kakashi disappeared in a swirl.

"I am going to my appartment, I have a seal that I am working on. What will you two be doing?" Asked Naruto.

"We both are going to spar for some time at the training ground." Replied Satsuki.

"And don't forget that there is a Rookie meeting at 6 in the evening at Yakiniku Q." Reminded Natsumi.

And they seprated.

_**Evening**_

_**Yakiniku Q**_

All the Rookie Genin of Konoha were sitting around a table, well, except for Naruto, who has yet to show up.

"Where is that bastard?! We have been wai-" Yelled Kiba but was interrupted.

"Sorry, I'm late." It was none other than Naruto.

"It seems like sensei's tardiness is infectious." Commented Satsuki.

Naruto sat down and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and said, "I lost the track of time while working on the seal."

"So, why are we all here?" Asked Shikamaru.

"To discuss about the Chunin Exams obviously." Replied Ino.

"What is there to discuss about, I am just going to kick everyone's ass." Boasted Kiba.

"Like you can! I can kick your ass anytime of the day, dattebayo!" Exclaimed Natsumi.

"Kicking ass won't win the exam. Killing is allowed in the exam, so we might have to kill someone. None of us have the experience of killing someone yet, that's why we must not get carried away." Said Shikamaru. Shino nodded at Shikamaru's words.

"Well, I have killed before." Said Naruto.

Team 8 and Team 10 looked shocked.

"You have? How many?" Asked Ino.

"Seven." Replied Naruto.

"How did it feel? They say, your body just stops working on your first kill, did that happen to you?" Asked Chouji.

"No, nothing like that happened to me. I don't think I felt anything for them. They were going to take us to Kiri and do god-knows-what to us. They were enemies, they deserved it." Said Naruto.

There was a silence for a moment.

"Moving on from that, how many missions did you all do? I heard that more the number of missions you have completed, more the chance of becoming Chunin." Said Ino.

"Ha! We have completed 21 D-Rank missions and 4 C-Rank missions. Isn't that right Hinata?" Boasted Kiba.

"Y-yes, Kiba-kun." Stuttered Hinata.

"Well, we have only done 24 D-Rank missions and 2 C-Rank missions." Said Chouji.

"We could have done more if Shikamaru wasn't lazing around and you weren't eating like a pig." Stated Ino, clearly displeased.

"You know how many _we _have completed? 35 D-Rank missions, 6 C-Rank missions, 3 B-Rank missions and 2 A-Rank missions. Hahaha, we are far ahead of you, dattebayo!" Excalimed Natsumi in joy.

And the rest of the gathering went just like that, they argued, laughed and had a good time together.

_**######################**_

A/N: Thanks for reading the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review guys, whenever I get a review it makes me work more enthusiastically. Even if it is negative and presents a valid point, I will try to improve it. So, please review. Structured criticism is appreciated. Please tell me if I can improve my writing style, I would love some suggestions. If there are inconsistencies in the fic please review, I would try to solve them.

So, in the chapter, there was action and I am not good at writing those, at least I think so. If you need better action scenes, then please review and tell where I can improve, I will try my best.

About Kakashi stating to Hiruzen that the Chakra Rods are a variation of All Killing Ash Bones, it's WRONG! But Kakashi doesn't know about this, he only speculated and Naruto didn't tell him anything either. So he just assumed that it was a variation of Naruto's Kekkei Genkai. It is not.

Further, team 7 has completed many missions. In canon, I don't know how many they did nor do I care, this is my story. Most of the missions were inside the village only and yes there _are _missions that are ranked C and higher _inside _the village. Eg. Taking very important scrolls from Point A to B will be a C rank maybe even higher if the information is very sensitive.

Naruto will be joining ANBU soon. I was thinking of dedicating a 2 chapter Arc on his time inside ANBU.

Tell me what you all think about it in reviews, but I will probably do it anyways.

From the next chapter the Chunin Exam arc will start and it will probably take 2 chapters including Konoha Crush. After that the story will divert from canon quite a lot.

Thanks for reading! And have a nice day!

Ja~Ne~


End file.
